I've Been
by hotchfan1
Summary: Elena moves to New York from Romania three years after losing her parents and twin brother in a car accident. Elijah had been hurt once, his family wants for him to meet someone. Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! I'm back! Hopefully posting one chapter a day, it is already finished. Like always...I don't own any copyrights. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

He didn't feel like going to the meeting but as a family business owner and he didn't even have any choice. He drove to Mikaelson's Main Office and gave the keys to the valet guy and walked inside. He got in the elevator to the third floor. He just bargained into Nik's office while his assistant answered a phone call.

"Hello Niklaus." Elijah said.

"Elijah, you're early!" Klaus said looking up.

"Care, how have you been feeling?"

"I'm really good." She said putting her hand in her belly, "I have a Doctor appointment tomorrow to see if it's a boy or a girl. When did you get here?"

"This morning." As they walked out of the office into the hallway and waited for the rest of the family.

"Where's Rebekah and Freya?" Klaus asked.

"We're here Nik." She said and pointed to Lijah. "You're here early!"

"Where are my pretty girls?" Mikael asked as he and Esther walked towards them as Kol and Finn joined them.

Elijah and the rest walked towards the conference room. He was about to open the door when Elena beat him to it.

"Hello!" Elijah said smiling.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she opened the door wider and let them enter the room. "Sir, everything is ready in the room for the meeting."

They had been talking of how the business was doing well. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Klaus said.

Khloe entered the room. "I'm so sorry but the food is not here."

"I ordered it on time but I kept having problems with the manager." Elena replied.

Elijah talked to the manager letting him know that he needed to set a table for ten people. He left to the restaurant and get everything ready for when his family showed up. As he got inside his car he knew that he was acting like a jerk. He drove to the restaurant and gave the keys to valet guys and walked inside the restaurant. He gave a quick scan of the room and saw that their clients seemed to be happy.

"Mr. Mikaelson your table is ready." The waiter said.

"Thank you. Edward, as soon as my family comes send them here."

"Yes Sir."

"Elijah, you seem calmed." Rebekah said as she sat down.

He noticed that they all had left the seat in front of him leaving it empty for Elena. He looked at Rebekah who was sitting next to him and she smiled at him innocently.

The waiter came to take their drink orders.

"Excuse me. I have to say hello to someone." Elena said getting up.

He watched her go to a nearby table and started talking to a couple with a baby. As soon as the baby saw her he raised his hands for her and she carried the baby. After a few minutes she came back to the table and explained how she knew them. He got up to talk to the manager who was arguing with a waiter.

"To the office immediately." He said and walked inside to a small office and told him to close the door.

"I don't like your attitude towards your own staff and to my staff at the main office. I gave you more than three opportunities. You're fired. You can come by tomorrow morning for your check. Leave my restaurant now."

He walked to the cashier and gave her a note and went back to the table. He wanted to know more about her. They continued to talk about their future plans. After lunch they all returned to the office. He walked to his office.

"Christina, please bring me the report with all the money entry of the restaurants."

"It's not finished Sir."

"Well, do it. I need it."

"Sir, the problem is that, um, someone else does it and she hasn't got any time to do it."

"Tell that person to come to my office and she'll answer to me. Move!"

"Yes Sir."

He really hated a person that couldn't do his own work. He was looking at the reports. He didn't look up when she entered the room.

"Come on in and sit down. I said I needed the report today before the meeting was over."

"I'm really sorry about that, Sir."

He looked up because he recognized the voice.

"Elena, I thought it was someone else. You have a lot in your plate to be doing someone else's work. Have you been doing this all this time you've been here?"

"Yes Sir sorry." She said and looked at the phone she was carrying started ringing. "Good morning this is Elena how may I help you? No he's not going to be in tomorrow morning. Mr. Salvatore, you're not my type. Okay my type of man is the one who thinks with the brain in his head and not the one between his legs. If your intention is only for one night stand you might want to start looking somewhere else. Thanks Bye. Sorry about that."

She was leaving an impression on him and made him like her even more. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He had to think of something to ask her and hear her voice.

"Are you always this quiet?"

"I am most of the time this quiet with new people."

Christina knocked and opened the door. "Sir your car is ready."

"Did you finish the report?" he said as he got up from his desk and Elena got on her feet too.

"Actually no I got stuck in the last part."

"You're having problems with the restaurant in Virginia?"

"Yes."

"How about switching sections and see if it works? When you finish with it send it to me on E-Mail."

"Okay." She said and he let her go first. "Thank you."

He walked towards his car and made a quick call and then hung up. He dialed Klaus number.

"Are you calling to ask about Elena?"

"No. I'm calling to let you know I'm on my way to the restaurant. We meet at the same place tonight?"

"Yes you disappoint me brother."

"Why is that?"

"I thought you were calling to ask for information."

He couldn't believe his family was playing matchmaker. Even his parents were involved. His parents hadn't never gotten involved in their kids personal life and he didn't know how to deal with it. He knew they were doing it because they loved him.

~*TVD*TO *~

She walked back to her desk and began to work on the report again from a new perspective it was almost 2 pm.

The phone rang and she looked up. "Yes Mandy."

"There's something for you here."

"I'll be there. Thanks."

She went down to the first floor. Mandy was smiling.

"You've got this today." She said handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks." She said.

She walked to the elevator and the door opened and she entered and heard Bekah's voice that said to stop the elevator from closing.

"Is it me Mother or those are the flowers Elijah sends when he's impressed with someone?" Rebekah asked as Rebekah, Caroline, Freya and Esther entered the elevator.

"I might agree with Bekah Mom." Freya said.

"Aw Girls probably it's from someone else."

"I just hope they're not from Damon. The flowers are too pretty to go to the trashcan."

"Well, open the card." Rebekah asked.

She did and she was surprised. _Thank you for being you. –Lijah._

"He's 'Lijah' now?" Rebekah asked.

"What happened that left Lijah impressed?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know!" she said. "There was a moment when Damon called again and I told him off again."

"What did that jerk want? What did you said to him?"

"The same thing he wants always. I told him that my type of man has to be one who thinks with the brains in his head not the one in between his legs."

"I've got an idea." Rebekah said smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" Esther asked.

"Ladies night and make Lijah's eyes wide open who's with me?" Rebekah asked and looked at her sister and whispered no.

"Sorry daughter of mine but your Dad and I are going out. Elena, you know that I love you like if you were my own daughter but Elijah and Rebekah are pure competition."

"Yes Mother is right. Care, are you joining us?"

"Nope baby and I are going to visit my Mother."

The door opened and Rebekah looked at Elena. "Meet me in my office after five."

It was five minutes till five and she was getting nervous with what was going through her head. She wanted to know what Rebekah was planning. She turned off her computer and let Klaus know that she was leaving. She walked to Rebekah's office.

"Good you're here. Try this dress."

"Bekah, the dress is a little revealing."

"That's the point besides it's only your back."

They left to the restaurant that was part of the family in Manhattan where they knew he was going to be with the rest of the Mikaelson's males. She felt really nervous. She could really fall in love with him. She couldn't explain what she was feeling for him.

"If I would have known you ladies were coming I would have gotten you a better sitting area." Elijah said as he joined their table.

"It's okay." She said but she felt all tongued tied every time she saw him smile.

"Excuse me." Rebekah said as she got up to answer her phone.

Elijah sat in the chair and he looked so freaking cute. Few minutes later Rebekah came back.

"Sorry, Elena but I have to go. Lijah, you wouldn't mind taking her home right?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Thanks. Bye."

"I don't think it's necessary besides you came to spend time with your brothers."

"As you can see they have abandoned me. They all have someone at home that is waiting for them while I in the other hand single."

"You say it like if it's a bad thing."

"No but you get into thinking about your age."

"You're not that old." Elena stated.

He chuckled. "Thanks but I still feel old."

"So why were you so angry today?"

"You noticed cranky me? That restaurant was the restaurant my Father opened when I was a kid and when I graduated with my degree of business administration my Father gave it to me."

"I never said thanks for what you did for my friends."

"You're welcomed. Enough about me tell me about you."

"I'm half Romanian half Bulgarian. My father was Bulgarian. So that means that I grew up with both cultures. I had a twin brother but he died with my parents three years ago and a half-brother he lives in Romania."

"Do you have more family? I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I'm intrigued with you."

She felt herself blush. "Um not at all I have maternal uncles and aunts but believe me you wouldn't want to meet them. My paternal grandparents died when my Father was 18 and that's why he moved to Călărași."

"They can't be worse than mine or are they?"

"They are way worse." She said. "We are really close I just couldn't stay."

"You miss them." Elijah added.

"Yes." She said and smiled.

"You look more beautiful when you smile." He said.

"Thank you." She said again feeling herself blush.

"So I take it that you're not one that is comfortable around compliments."

She smiled and nodded with her head and he chuckled.

"I feel uncomfortable around compliments."

"Elena, I want to court you. I really like you. Can I?"

"Yeah but it sounds so 1800's style."

"My Father raised us to be gentleman if a woman said no it meant no. What else do you like to do?"

"I like to cook, read, I knit but I'm not really that good. I know different languages. I played soccer when I was in Romania. I'm a Yankee fan and Barcelona fan."

"What languages do you know? You're a Yankee fan? I've wouldn't have believed it."

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please, leave a review.**

**Oh, something else, I re-arranged the births of the Mikaelson's so it would fit my story (and Klaus not being Mikael's son).**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. I don't own copyrights.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Apart from Romanian, Bulgarian and English, I know Spanish, Italian and Portuguese. Why wouldn't you believe it?"

"Wow! I'm seemed to be left more impressed than in the beginning!" he said as he never stopped looking her in the eyes and grabbed her hand. "You seemed to be so petite and breakable so much of a fanatic of sports."

"Okay what about you?"

"Where can I start? I love cooking even if you don't believe it. Apart from English I know three languages Spanish, Portuguese, and Italian. I love certain sports. I was in cross country and played soccer when I was in high school. My favorite teams are the Manchester United and Barcelona and I'm not copying from you."

"Hmm guess that we have more things in common than what I believed."

"I know right. You're so beautiful when you smile and more when you blush."

She made it so easily to do it. He looked at his clock he didn't had no idea how time had gone by.

"I think it's time to leave. You might want your beauty sleep not that you need it." He said.

"The charming prince." She said as he stood in front of her and assisting to help.

"I'm the 1800's guy remember? Let's get you home Elena."

They walked out of the restaurant and he opened the door for her. She gave him directions on where she lived. He stopped the car just in front of her apartment complex and before she could get down he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I had a great time."

"I did too! See you tomorrow Elena."

"Bye Elijah."

"Call me Lijah."

"Then you should call me Lena."

"It's a beautiful nickname just like you."

She giggled. "Good night Lijah."

"Good night Lena."

He waited until she entered her complex building. He smiled about that kiss. He got to his apartment and was getting ready to go to sleep when his phone started alerting him he had a text. He saw his sister name and started smiling. _So how much are you impressed by her? I like her and more if she becomes my sister one day._ He was putting his phone to charge. _Becky, I'm not impressed I'm intrigued by her beauty and intellect. Aren't you too ahead for that? But I'm glad you approve. _His phone pinged again._ Oh but you're thinking about it just admit it bro._

The next morning he got to the offices a little earlier and left a flower with a card in Elena's desk and walked to his. He was checking the report she had sent him when his phone rang. He didn't even check who it was.

"A minha resposta é sim. Veja ao meio-dia. Eu estou gostando muito de você, vamos ver onde isso vai bem?"

He could recognize that voice anywhere. "Bem princesa."

He hung up the phone and began working again on the report and seen that she was really good with what she did. If it wasn't for Christina that entered his office saying that it was lunch time he might had forgotten.

He dialed her extension. "Você está pronto para ir?"

"Sim."

"Prepare-se para uma aventura."

He hung up the phone and got ready. He already had told Nik that she was going to be late.

"So where are we going?" She asked as soon as they got inside Elijah's car.

"We are going to my penthouse." He said and looked at her face. "Don't worry I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I will cook for you a family recipe that you will love."

"Okay you said it was going to be an adventure and I love adventures."

They got to the building where he lived and he showed her off his whole penthouse. He could tell that she was really nervous.

"Is this your first date?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" He questioned.

"No. My parents wouldn't let me not until I would be eighteen."

He guided her towards his kitchen and told her to sit in one of the stools by the bar while he got everything ready. Fifteen minutes later they were having the lunch he had made.

"So have you been in Romania?" she asked.

"No never had the chance though but I could use your guide if I decide to go right?"

"Yes. Where have you been?" She asked going a little red.

"I've been in Greece, Italy, Spain, Portugal and Mexico. I lived in Brazil for a year as a transfer student while I was in my sophomore year and my junior year I went to Spain. How about you?"

"I've been to Italy, Great Britain, Spain and Australia. I lived in Spain for my senior year." She said. "Okay so of all the places you've been which one is your favorite?"

"I'd say I loved them all but my favorite one is Spain how about you?"

She smiled. "Spain too."

"Where in Spain did you stay?" He asked. "I stayed in Madrid you?"

"I stayed in Barcelona but on the weekends I would go to Madrid." Elena said.

"I would go to Barcelona even if it was too far away." Elijah said. "One country you would love to visit?"

"The country would be India you?"

"Russia. Did you know that Nik has a painting in the Hermitage?"

"No, no I didn't." She replied. "I'm glad my parents encouraged me to meet new people, to go to new places and to get out of my comfort zone."

"Why did you decide to move to the U.S.?" Elijah asked.

"My father taught me to think outside the box and the U.S. was not my comfort zone."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

He looked at his watch and noticed that he had passed more of the time he had told Nik. He gave the news to his family. They were extremely happy. A month had gone by and everything was going well between them. He had met her family through Skype. They seemed to like him. Elijah was very well known by his patience but he was losing it with Christina.

"Can you come please?"

"I'll be there."

"I'm about to lose it."

~*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*~

Elena noticed his patience was running on low. She told Khloe that she was going to Elijah's office to step in for a little while. She walked to Elijah's office.

"Can you teach her?"

«Elijah, ya lo trate seis mil veces y nada. La decision esta en ti.»

«Gracias por tu ayuda.»

Elena gave him an idea of what to do. Four months had gone by and she was totally in love with Elijah. She was going to prepare dinner for them in his penthouse. Elijah was going to check the restaurant in Queens and that gave her the opportunity to do dinner. Just as Elijah opened the door dinner was ready.

"Smells good, princesa."

"I've tried to do some Romanian and Bulgarian foods."

"If you continue to cook I'll not be able to walk out the door." He said.

"Don't be such a liar." Elena said.

She served him first and then served herself and began to enjoy her dinner. After dinner he relaxed in the chair while she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Lijah, I'm ready."

"I don't get it."

She walked towards him and sat in his lap.

"I'm ready to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied.

He carried her to his room. He was a total gentleman. When she woke up it was past midnight. She was about to get up. He asked her not to leave. She couldn't resist him. He pulled her closer to him. She kissed him and round number two started. She was running late the following morning. She took a shower and then left to her apartment to change clothes and go to work. She was scared of what happened to her cousin would happen to her. When she got out of Klaus's office there was a flower with a note in her desk. She grabbed the note, _Lena,_ _move in with me_. She grabbed her phone.

«Esto es muy loco pero si.»

She let her family know. They weren't pleased that she wasn't getting married but they accepted her decision. Her phone started ringing. She looked to see who was calling her.

"Yes Mandy."

"Your lawyer is here to see you."

She was perplexed. She called Chloe to take care of her area to see who had come to visit her proclaiming to be her "lawyer." She walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button and walked in the elevator. The door closed and she pushed the button for the first floor. Within seconds the elevator let her know it had reached to the first floor and the door opened.

"какво правиш тук?" She asked him in Bulgarian.

"Исках да посрещне Илия в лице." He answered back in Bulgarian. "Besides I have the original papers that need signature. I've missed you Lenz."

The door opened and Elijah entered the building.

"Hello Aleksandar. It's good to meet you in person." Elijah said. "Mandy, can you call Klaus and tell him Elena's brother is here to call our parents?"

"Mandy give me the phone." Elena said.

She called Chloe and she told her to connect her with Klaus, which she did. While they waited for Elijah's parents to arrive she was going to show him around. He told her that he had broken up with his girlfriend. She was speechless. He replied that he wasn't broken and he'll find the right person. The elevator door opened. She stepped out first and she waited for him. Klaus was waiting by the door. She laughed. She looked towards Klaus and noticed that he was surrounded by his siblings with the exception of Elijah and Bekah.

"Come on, they're waiting for us."

They walked towards the crowd. She told him who was who. Klaus guided the group into the conference room. Elena walked towards Chloe and asked her to call the restaurant and order the usual food. Freya waited for her.

"You know, your brother is perfect for a certain blonde." Freya said.

"Don't let Elijah hear you." Elena said. "But you're right."

"Yeah. I know he loves me but he's overprotective with Bekah. It's a shame she's not here to meet him. By any chance you know someone?"

"Actually I do but you'll have to save me from your big brother Klaus or I'll end up in the guillotine."

"Elijah won't let that happen." Freya said as they walked closer to the door to the conference room.

"не кажа на моите тайни." She said as she sat in between Elijah and her brother.

"I won't." He said. "I'm telling them stories of you."

"Interesting really." Kol said.

"Ce le-ai spus?"

"The time you put Darius in his place."

"Feisty." Klaus said.

The conference door opened; Mikael and Esther walked in.

"This is Aleksandar." Elena said.

"Hello it's nice to meet you. Please call me Aleks." He said and he handshake with them.

Chloe knocked on the door and let them know the food was already there. The waiter from the restaurant entered with trays of food.

"Enjoy your food."

"Thank you Danni." Elijah said.

They all got their food and began to eat.

"Has she always been so rule following?" Klaus asked.

"Yes but she has her moments. Just don't make her angry."

"Speaking of experience?" Klaus asked.

"Yes and no. My birth mother decided to come for me years after she had dropped me off with my father. She didn't count with my new bodyguard."

"Tell us what happened." Freya said.

"She bite her. We couldn't pull Lena away. Ludmilla had to tell her she wasn't taking me."

"I was five." Elena said.

"Oh you do remember a prank you made?"

"Elena a prankster?" Freya asked.

"What did you do?" Kol asked.

"You agreed to it." Elena replied to him. "He was my Aunt's ex-boyfriend. He had this expensive car and while he was inside with the rest of the adults, I gathered all the grandchildren and I told them my plan. We washed the car with mud."

"You left the honey out."

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**Bulgarian:**

**Elena: What are you doing here?**

**Aleks: I wanted to meet Elijah in person.**

**Elena (tells Aleks): don't tell my secrets.**

**Romanian:**

**Elena: What did you tell them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3. I don't own copyrights.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"That was not my idea. It was Kat." Elena said turning a shade red.

"Look at that so serious Elena." Klaus said. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah but my plan worked they broke up." Elena replied. "Are you alright Care?"

"I'm fine." Caroline said.

"Care, you look white."

"My water just broke." Care replied.

Klaus was shocked that he didn't move. Elena got up and walked towards Klaus and hit him in the head.

"Your wife is going to have your kid snap out of it." Elena said. "Let's move."

At that moment Klaus snapped out of it, got up and helped his wife. Elijah walked up and opened the door and walked towards Chloe and got the phone and asked for Klaus car to be moved to the entrance as soon as possible. Elijah was going with them. He knew his brother was out of it. When they got to the entrance of the building his car was already there. Elijah was going to drive.

"You go on the passenger side." Elijah told Klaus. "Elena is going with Caroline."

He heard Caroline whisper something to Elena but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Slowly move. I'll help you." Elena said. "She won't make it to the hospital."

"Lena, we're three blocks from the hospital." Elijah said.

"He's head is almost out. She'll have to deliver here in the car. Relax Klaus and call the hospital to have someone outside." She said and looked at Caroline. "Okay, when I tell you to push you push."

"Okay." Caroline said nervously.

"Now, push." Elena said. "His head is almost out. Push a little more."

Then he heard it. He heard the baby's cry. Good thing they were prepared for when the baby was born. Elena had gotten a pair of scissors and disinfecting them before leaving the Mikaelson's office. When they arrived at the hospital through the Emergency doors they were already waiting for them with a wheelchair. After they all got down and Elijah parked the car and waited with Elena.

"You did good." Elijah said giving her a kiss.

"I'm still shaking. I don't want to move from here till he comes out and says that they're okay."

At that time the rest of the family arrived and saw Elena with blood in her hands.

"What happened?" Mikael asked.

"Like father, like son. He didn't want to wait to arrive at the hospital." Elena said.

They waited for Klaus to come out. Elena saw him first.

"Henry is a healthy baby. Care is doing fine. They'll transfer her into a room in a few minutes. I should go back with her. He's in the nursery if you want to see him. Thank you Elena."

They all went to the nursery to meet the newest Mikaelson. He was so cute. Elena went to nearest restroom to wash her hands. Klaus walked by and informing them that Caroline had been transferred to a room. They all went to her room.

"Elijah and Elena before you leave, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be Henry's godparents."

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"Congratulations." Aleks said to Klaus and Caroline.

"I forgot about you!" Elena said.

"Don't worry."

After they had all seen the newest addition, Mikael and Esther kicked them all out of the room telling them that Klaus and Caroline needed their space with their baby. Freya made a face but didn't have any other choice.

"I'll have to go for my car. Elena, go with my parents."

"Okay. See you there then."

"I'll go with you." Freya said. "I came with Kol."

"I'll drop both of you off. I have to do something." Kol said.

He didn't trust his brother's driving skills.

"Don't worry I won't get you killed."

"I hope so." Freya said. "I haven't met my other half."

"That's if Klaus doesn't kill him first." Kol said as they walked towards Kol's car.

"He might be too busy." Freya replied.

"He's never too busy for you." Elijah said. "Besides, I don't think no one would be good enough for my older sister."

He noticed that she blushed.

"Even though I don't say it much I love you big sister." Kol said.

They got to the car and Kol dropped them off at the building.

"Don't make my sweet Elena time hard, Kol."

"I'll try."

"Kol."

"Okay, okay." Kol replied.

He got down Kol's car and saw him leave. He then walked inside the building and walked towards his office. He got his car keys and left the office. He walked towards the garage. He called his Mother and let her know he was on his way.

"Hey." He said as he entered through the kitchen.

"You scared me." Elena said.

"It wasn't my intention."

"When is your brother leaving?"

"He's leaving tomorrow morning."

"You seemed stressed."

"Kol and Freya haven't stopped asking about my childhood."

"You know they like to have the upper hand and you don't make it easier for them." He said. "So what's for dinner?"

"He's favorite food. Bulgarian." Elena replied. "It's almost done. You should go with your family."

"You're kicking me out?" Elijah asked.

"You'll end up eating everything before the food gets to the table." She stated.

He kissed her cheek and walked towards the living room.

"Aleks, I wanted to ask you for your blessing to marry Elena." Elijah said.

"You have my blessing, Elijah. I know you'll make her happy. When our parents died, she pushed everyone out. You all have made her smile once more and for that I am forever grateful. I can see she's her usual self when she's with you."

~*TVD*TO*~

She was crazy for that man. She would love to grow old with him and have children with him. She got everything ready and set up the table.

"Dinner is ready." She announced to the family.

They all walked towards the table. Elena pulled Elijah back.

"Why so serious? Did something bad happened?"

"Relax. We were talking about the accident and how you had taken it. That's all."

"That day changed my life."

"That day brought you to me." Elijah said.

"Yes it did."

After dinner they all headed to their own places. Elena and Aleks were going to stay at Elijah's parent's house. The following morning after breakfast it was time for Aleks to leave. She didn't think it was going to be so hard to say goodbye to her brother.

"I like him even his family is cool." Aleks said. "If you can handle Katerina, you can handle Klaus. You're doing fine. I love you lil sister." He said giving her a hug.

"Thank you! I love you too!" She said as his flight was called.

She waited till she couldn't see him before leaving the airport. She had decided to go alone. Now it was time to go back to her apartment and pack to move in with Elijah. Elijah was going to take a U-Haul to take her things. She started with packing her clothes. She went little by little. She heard the door open. Elijah asked her how it had gone. Then they started packing. She had set apart what she wanted to donate and what she wanted to keep. Within hours they had sorted everything.

Two weeks had passed and Elijah had gone out of state to check one of the restaurants and he had called her earlier that he was going home already and he missed her. She took the afternoon off and began to get everything ready.

"Bekah told me you got the afternoon off." He said.

She ran to his arms and he picked her up. "I've missed you."

He kissed her and they walked towards his room. He lowered her in their bed.

"I have missed you too so very much." He said.

"Oh is that so? Then prove it."

"I can do that." Elijah said. "I love you, Lena."

In many ways he had shown her how much he loved her but never told her the actual words.

"I love you too Lijah."

"I have a surprise for you but you need to close your eyes."

"Do I really need to?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Elena, will do me the honor and be my wife?" He asked.

Her eyes popped open and saw the ring in his hand. "Yes."

He put the ring on. "You are just amazing and amazingly beautiful. I want more of you every day."

"You're making me blush."

"I love you more for who you are. Let's call my family."

He got his phone and dialed his parents and told them the news. They were happy for them.

"We can continue other things."

She giggled. "Yeah that sounds good but I'm starving."

"What did you make?" He asked.

"That you got to see." Elena replied.

They walked towards the kitchen. She couldn't believe she was engaged and she loved it. The following day she was awaken by her cell phone she wanted to hush it while Elijah just chuckled.

"You don't seem to stop impressing me."

"Salut Katerina." She said as she sat in the bed.

"Salut Lena. Amara se căsătoreste si vrem să-l cunosc. Nunta este aceasta vineri."

"De ce asa de repede?"

"E însărcinată."

After a few more minutes she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"My cousin is getting married and they want to meet you in person."

"I am more than happy. When is the wedding?" Elijah asked sitting down in the bed.

"The wedding is this Friday. She's pregnant."

"We could look for flights for today. You miss them."

"Yes I do."

He kissed her.

"Lijah we're going to be late."

"Okay. Okay." He said and got up to get ready.

She got up from bed and headed towards the kitchen she needed her cup of coffee. She put the pot of coffee and walked back to the room and to the restroom.

"Lijah, are you angry with me?"

"No." He answered and walked out of the shower. "Klaus can manage without you."

"I know that but I don't want special treatment."

"You're not." He said stepping closer to her.

He got closer and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He carried her and took her to the bed. Few minutes later they were getting ready to head to work. She pour her coffee and Elijah's.

"See we are on time." Elijah said as they entered the parking lot.

"I'll look for tickets. Do you have any time in mind?" Elena asked.

He got down and opened the door for her. He let her know that whatever time she chose was fine with him. Elena had just been in her desk when her phone started ringing. It was her brother.

"Just called to confirm that everything is set over here."

"Thank you, Aleks."

"Congratulations on that engagement."

"Thank you."

"The Adams Family send their congratulations and hope to meet him in person soon."

"You too?" Elena asked.

"Katerina called you then?"

"She beat you to it."

"No, not really. I met Elijah first." Aleks replied.

* * *

**Please leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! Like always I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

He got to his desk and while waiting for his computer to turn on Elijah began to work on some reports he needed to finish. His phone began to ring.

"Congratulations little brother." Klaus said.

"Thank you."

He hung up with his brother. His phone began to ring. This time he looked at who was calling him.

"Hey. Did you find flights?"

"Yes but I'll give you that information later. Lijah, everything is ready. I sent you a message. I have to go. I have to set up everything."

"Okay." He replied and opened his E-Mail.

_Everything is set and ready. There's a meeting at 10:00 am. We need to discuss how are we going to announce and when. Bekah and I already have the name. Be sure to attend._

_Thank you,  
Elena G. Petrova  
Executive Administration Assistant_

He looked at the time and it was nine thirty. He finished what he needed to finish. He looked at the clock and it was almost fifteen minutes before ten. He got up and walked towards the door of his office and walked towards Elena's desk.

"Hey, are you ready?" He questioned her.

"I'm almost ready. I have everything ready in the conference room and your parents are here. They're at Klaus's office. Actually everyone is in there."

"Why aren't you in there?" He asked her.

"I'm way too nervous."

"Lena, don't worry everything will be alright."

"Thanks." She said.

Moments later everyone got out of Klaus's office.

"Congratulations!" Caroline said hugging them.

"Thanks!" Elena said. "Should we get started?"

"Yes." Rebekah replied.

"Khloe, you know what to do." Elena said.

"Yes Ma'am."

They all walked towards the conference room and Elena closed the door.

"So we already have the name and the name is Belena Spa. What do you think?" Rebekah asked.

"It's unique. I like it." Kol said.

"Elena and I have been talking about renaming the spa we already have and from there to start looking for new places." Rebekah added and looked at Elena. "Yep that we are and I can't wait for you to be legally my sister!"

"Okay so what's next?" Klaus questioned. "I second my sister."

"Well, we could confirm that Mikaelson Inc. made a deal with Jordanov S.A."

"When will that be?" Finn asked.

"Probably in four weeks." Elena replied.

"I know you've said that you wanted a small wedding and I have a perfect date for that." Rebekah said and looked at her parents for approval. "What about our getaway in Virginia?"

"That's in three weeks." Elena said. "No time for anything."

"Oh she can plan a wedding. She planned my wedding and we had a week." Caroline said. "It was perfect."

She looked at Elijah and then looked at Rebekah. Elijah answered that it was fine that day.

"I am needed in Romania." Elena said. "We fly there tonight. My cousin is getting married and the rest of my family wants to meet Elijah in person."

"I've got an idea but I don't know if you will like it Elena." Kol said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh boy he's ideas are way too much for me."

"What if after you and Elijah come back from your honeymoon and let's hope you come with package so you could announce everything at once and shut the mouths of all those people."

"What do you mean Kol?" Elijah asked.

"You announce marriage, baby boom news, heiress/owner of a Bulgarian/Romanian Corporation who just made a contract with Mikaelson Inc. and you get to kill too many birds with one stone."

Everyone was silent.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Rebekah asked Elena.

"For once I'm liking Kol's idea so yeah let's roll with that one."

"Oh and you kind of announce it." Kol added.

Elena glared at him. "You shouldn't have left that part out."

"And not seeing your face? Not likely Sissy." Kol added and he high five with Freya.

"I can help you with that." Mikael said. "We will have to brain storm but we have a long drive to Virginia."

"So how come you have more money than us?" Kol asked.

"Kol, Jordanov was founded in 1901. It's almost going to be 112 years. All of our products are family recipes so to say."

"How do you know they haven't said it or sold it to someone else?" Kol questioned.

"Oh you weren't here when I said my story! It's easy my policy doesn't tolerate it. Nothing gets out of our property and if it does there's termination and a lawsuit."

Kol was speechless.

"Kol, she could be a cold hearted witch." Rebekah added.

"It's only with what it's my family business and it's being like that since the beginning and the formula has been handed from generation to generation in the family." Elena explained.

"Oh okay."

After a few more minutes they all got out of the conference room they had agreed on when to do the conference and how.

"So we're all set for a wedding." Rebekah replied.

He left them talking about wedding dress something they clearly didn't want to speak in his presence. He walked back to his office to finish the report he had been working on. He was so into his work that he didn't even realize that Elena was standing right in his door.

"I see that you're not ready." Elena replied.

Elijah turned off the computer. He got off the chair and walked up to her. He was ready to meet her family. He got her from the waist and kissed her.

~*TVD*TO*~

They got to their shared penthouse and started packing. Elena told him what he should pack. They got ready to head to the airport. Klaus was going to drop them off at the airport.

"Have fun! FYI we are just waiting for the bun in the oven."

Elijah got the suitcases out of the car. They said goodbye to Klaus.

"You're so quiet." Elijah said as they walked towards the security checkpoint.

They walked out of the security and she was still quiet. They walked towards the waiting area for their flight to be called.

"Lijah, I think I'm pregnant." Elena said looking at the floor. "I'm two weeks late. I've never been late. I'm always on time."

Their flight was called. They walked towards the gates and boarded the plane. They were flying first class. Elena was going to call Katerina when they landed in their destination.

"I wish you were." Elijah finally replied.

She looked at him and smiled. They talked about other things. The pilot announced they were about to descent to turn off their devices. They landed in London Heathrow Airport. Elena called her cousin Katerina. Elena had to run to the restroom and she vomited.

"I was worried about you." Elijah said.

"I had to vomit." Elena replied. "We might figure out if I am or not when we land in Călărași."

"I would love to find out." Elijah replied.

He kissed her forehead. They called their plane. Elijah and Elena grabbed their things and headed towards the gates.

"Are you sure you want to meet my family? They are way crazier than yours."

"Yes." He said as he let her enter the airplane first.

"Okay."

They walked into their places and waited for the rest of the passengers to get in the airplane. The pilot announced they were getting ready to take off and to turn off their electronic devices.

"Lijah, I feel the need to vomit."

Right at that moment the pilot announced they could remove the seatbelts Elena jumped from her seat to go to the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes so much better."

"I'm really thinking that you are."

"It might be a bug."

They continued talking about the possibility of pregnancy and what they were going to do once they landed. The pilot announced to buckle up as they were getting ready to land.

"Lijah, you're going to witness firsthand the media. Please don't say a word even if they ask you."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Yes."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her. They had already landed and just waited to be let out. Elena turned on her cell phone to find a message from her cousin that the car was already outside. They were finally walking towards the doors of the airport.

"There seems to be no reporters outside." Elena said.

They walked towards the car and climbed in. She said hi to the driver. The first thing she always did when she was in Romania was visit her mother's business partner. She walked in.

"Voi lăsa o că ești aici."

"Mulțumesc."

They waited to be called. Anja let them know that they could go in.

"Elena it's a beautiful surprise! You must be Elijah." She said. "I'm going to tell you what I told your Mother. You're pregnant. Let me take your blood test."

"Okay."

"I will call you when I get the results."

"Thanks."

She did the blood test and talked about how things were going in the business and after a while they left the clinic. Their next stop was Elena's business. She wondered how things were doing in her company. She kept thinking of what Bianca had told her. She was pregnant. To this day she had not being wrong about telling someone they were pregnant with no blood results. The driver let her know that they were about to get to their destination.

"This is my company love." Elena replied mimicking Klaus accent and mannerism.

"You have crossed your T's and dotted your I's very well." Elijah replied as they got out of the car.

"Come follow me. Let's enter through the back and see for myself. Besides, I don't want anybody to know the Boss is here." Elena replied as she opened the door.

She explained to Elijah what they did in that room. She showed him the whole place.

"Vizitatori." The worker said. "Oh. Ms. Elena."

"Fă-mi o favore si apel Katerina."

The girl got her radio out and called for Katerina.

"What's so important you need to…Elena!" She said and ran towards her. "You entered through the back. I should have guessed. Does the family know you're here?"

"If I remember correctly I can enter through whatever door I want after all it's my company and I'm my own Boss and no they don't know and you better keep quiet." She said. "Have there been any problems?" Elena asked.

"No." Katerina replied.

They kept moving through the company and she continued to explain what they did till they got to the main offices.

"Katerina, unde ai fost?" Ioan asked. "Oh Elena."

"Hello Uncle Ioan."

"Hello Elijah." Ioan said looking at Elijah.

"Hello." Elijah replied.

"You're deep fried." Katerina said as Ioan back to his office.

"Why?"

"Look outside."

She turned around and saw the media outside.

"How did they found out?"

"I don't know don't look at me. I dislike them as much as you."

"How is she?"

"Oh you're going to be surprise at the news but not here. Ask Tatia she'll give you the details."

"We should get going." Elena said. "Don't say anything."

* * *

**Please leave a review! **

**Thank you for adding my story to favorite/following.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter and like always I don't have any copyrights.!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The moment Elena opened the door the media went crazy taking pictures and all of them asking questions at the same time.

"What did you think?" Elena asked once the car was moving.

"It's crazy." Elijah replied. "It's really beautiful out here."

"Wait till you see my place."

Elena kept pointing outside and telling him the important places to her.

"This is a beautiful place to get married." Elijah replied.

She smiled. "I know and it sounds crazy but I would love to but what about your family?"

"Well, they have money to travel." Elijah replied.

"Oh good thing I didn't get you a regular visa."

They were leaving the city limits. He could sense her joy and see her excitement in her eyes to see her family. He texted his parents. _This place is beautiful for a wedding. It got me thinking. Maybe you could all fly here._

"We're almost there Lijah."

He glanced outside. His phone alerted him of a text. He picked up his phone and checked the text. _We're all getting ready just give us the green light but it would bring a lot of attention? We were thinking maybe Mikael and I could fly there. Let me know what you think. _ Elijah showed the text to Elena. She smiled. She looked at the window and saw all the media and got his phone. _You're right. I'm going to send you an address. When you land in Romania get a taxi to drive you to that address. I've got everything in order._

"This is the only thing I hate more than anything about coming home." Elena replied.

The driver opened the door of the property so they could go in. Elijah's phone beeped again. He saw his phone and showed it to her. _Okay. See you soon daughter._ Once they had entered he closed it. She had explained the structure of the house to Elijah. Elijah saw the delight in her eyes seeing her family home. Now he understood what she had explained to him how different things were in Romania. The car stopped and she opened the door to get down. He followed her down. He closed the door of the car and then walked towards her. He grabbed her hand.

"I want a big family with you." Elijah said. "We could come here every summer."

She blushed and smiled. "Me too. Let's go and surprise my family."

They walked towards the entrance of the house.

"Elena?"

"Yes. We didn't think you would be arriving today."

"Elena is like her mother. What did you expect?" Ivanna replied.

Elena giggled.

"Family, I brought you Elijah in person." Elena said. "We were thinking of getting married this weekend here."

"We could do a double wedding." Tatia said.

"I wasn't planning on sharing my day." Elena said. "Besides part of his family is flying here."

"So we're finally have a face to go with their names."

"Yes." Elena said. "I'll have to have the house ready."

Elena told her cousins they were going to help her clean. She was going to show him inside the house. Her cousins were behind them whispering.

"Okay out with it. What's happening?"

"The father of Amara's baby is Mihail."

Elena spitted out the water she had drank.

"What?"

"Turns out Flavius had told him that she was with both of them at the same time."

"Wait, go back. Wasn't Mihail in another country?"

"He was but he recently came back. We were with Amara in Bucharest when we bumped into him. They got into talking and he told her what he was supposed to have told her years ago." Alina said.

"I don't know and I don't want to know nothing about that." Tatia said. "Flavius said he wasn't afraid of Papa or you."

"Oh he isn't. That is so sad because he should." She said as she was texting with someone.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked.

"He thought that because he was with Amara he didn't need a contract. Well, tomorrow he'll get some bad news and of course it's going to be news."

"When did you do that?"

"On my way here. Aleks called me to let me know about the contract and I just replied back."

"What does that mean?" Nikolina asked.

"He's gotta find it hard to find someone to help him out." Elena replied.

"Besides there's something else. You remember Augustus right? Well, he's getting married."

He noticed that she was only blinking.

"Freaky part is that she's 25 years younger than him. We just know that she's from Budapest. She speaks little Romanian, just the usual."

"I just can't process that. The one who would always said at weddings that he would never get married. Wow."

She told him to sit tight. While she cleaned, Elijah noticed the album photo and out of curiosity got it out to see the pictures. He didn't even noticed that she was standing next to him.

"How did you found that album?" Elena asked.

"I just spotted it. You were really pretty."

"I was pretty?"

"You're gorgeous, my sweet Elena." Elijah said putting the album down. "Your cousins?"

"They already left and you didn't even noticed." Elena said.

"I was trying to imagine you as a child and trying not to fall asleep." Elijah replied.

"I got news for you. She got the results. We're expecting our first child." She whispered.

He smiled and got up to hug her. He very much wanted to kiss her. He did.

"We could have twins or even triplets, Lijah." Elena said.

"I said I wanted a big family with you." Elijah said.

She smiled.

"Come let's take a nap before we take that tour of the house. It was a long flight. Don't worry about my family, they'll understand. They're just giving us our space."

He wanted to sleep. She guided him to her room. He usually was the one who would watch her sleep.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

~*TVD*TO*~

"Yes. I love watching you sleep. I can't still believe you're mine." Elena said and gave him a kiss. "Are you better now?"

"Yes." He said.

They got up and they were getting ready for the tour. She showed him where everyone lived, the pool, the library, the dining room and the kitchen. Her phone began to ring. It was who she expected to be. Lijah's parents were already in Bucharest and she would bring them to her.

"Your parents are already here." Elena said as she had her feet in the pool. "I don't know if I could keep this news for too long."

"If we tell them tonight?"

"We'll have to Skype with the rest of your family."

All of her family was home they were just waiting for Lijah's parents. They were all talking to Elijah. Few minutes later they arrived and Elena had been texting with Caroline. She wasn't totally surprised that Freya and Rebekah had come with their parents.

"We're pregnant." Elena replied.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"I told you she was pregnant." Kol said to Klaus through Skype.

She made it very clear that she didn't want her pregnancy out till she announced it first. After a few more minutes they hang up the phone call. She was getting hungry and asked them what was for dinner. They all walked towards the dining room area. Everything was already set up. After dinner they all headed towards their own places. Elena guided Esther and Mikael to the room they were going to be staying. Elijah and Elena got ready for bed. The following morning was a crazy morning. Getting ready for a wedding and planned for another one.

"What's happening?" Freya asked.

"They're 'kidnapping' the bride for an hour. It's part of tradition." Elena replied.

Elena explained in detail all the wedding traditions to them.

"That's a Romanian wedding." Elena said to them.

They were going home already. The following day was going to be more chaotic. She was going to use her mother's wedding dress. They had managed to go to the city hall and signed the papers.

"Sorry brother but you're sleeping somewhere else." Rebekah said. "So Shuuu."

Between the godmother, her cousins, her mother-in-law, and sisters-in-law they got Elena ready for her wedding day. They had planned it really good. Since Romanian weddings were an affair of days instead of just one day. They wouldn't see any problem that they would go out again. Therefore, the media wouldn't follow them. Elena had contacted a friend of hers who owned her own newspaper to take some pictures. Elena would tell her when to publish them. After the wedding ceremony they went back home. Elena was extra happy that the media hadn't even noticed. She was happy. She was Elijah's wife. She was having his child. She didn't want to say goodbye to her family so soon.

"Elena, remember the time you asked me, how would I know if I met the right person for me?"

"Yes, you told me that by looking at her eyes."

"Well, I have. It's Rebekah."

"Let me talk to Elijah."

Elena talked to Elijah. He wasn't surprised he had noticed the looks between them. He wasn't angry either about it because he knew he was a good man. Elena looked at Aleks and nodded to him. The day they had to leave finally arrived and she wasn't ready to say goodbye. After breakfast they were heading to the airport and back to the United States.

"Back to reality." Elijah said once the plane landed in New York.

"I know. It feels like a dream." Elena replied.

Days passed and they were already planning the trip to Virginia with his family. They had already had started packing double for their trip to Virginia and the other one for their honeymoon. He had told her what kind of clothes to pack and it all depended on the places he was taking her. Thursday came so fast she really had expected that.

"I've made an outline about what we are going to present it. I don't know how you would like it. I'm going to confirm the rumors and introducing you with your new family name and you would do your part." Mikael said.

"That's perfect for me." Elena said.

They arrived at the Mansion they had in Virginia and the girls were on one side of the house and the guys were going to be on the other side of the house.

"You all know where is he taking me and you won't say where." Elena said making a pouting face.

"As much as I want to tell you I can't. I made a promise so please stop making your pouting face." Esther said.

They watched movies all afternoon and she was falling asleep.

"Well, ladies, have your beauty sleep tonight because tomorrow is going to be a long day." Rebekah added.

She missed her other half, her brother. He was always going to be her other half. If she was yin her brother was yang always complementing each other. All the girls headed out for breakfast and then they would go shopping. They started looking for sexy lingerie for Elena which she wanted to reject but they simply said no. Before they knew it was lunch time. They entered the restaurant.

"Aw Miss Rebekah, your table is ready."

"Thank you Mrs. B." Rebekah added as they were guided to the Mikaelson's room.

They ordered their meals. Elena was carrying Henry. She couldn't wait till she met hers.

"What are you thinking Elena?"

"The day I meet my little one. I just wonder what he/she look like." Elena said.

"There's something else."

"I'm scared." Elena replied.

"I was scared and I found myself alone and pregnant. I had just moved from Leicester to London. I met Mikael. I tried to put distance between us. I even resigned working in his restaurant but he came looking for me and asked me to marry him. He didn't care what other people thought. We got married soon after. Actually it was him who welcomed Niklaus into this world."

"Momma, would you guide me on what to expect?"

"Yes of course." Esther replied.

Elena looked up and through the window she saw the rest of the Mikaelson's with a lady who was talking to her Elijah. She was curious. She was about to ask but her phone alerted her of a text and with one hand she checked who it was. It was from her brother, his plane had landed in London.

"Who's that talking to Lijah?" Elena asked.

"That's Celeste." Rebekah said.

"I need to talk to Elijah. Aleks plane landed in London." Elena said giving the baby to Care.

Elena noticed the smirk in Rebekah's face. She walked out. As she was walking closer to them she noticed that Kol said something and Elijah looked the way Kol was looking. When he saw her, he smiled. Klaus looked exasperated. She looked closely he had his annoyed/friendly look.

"Lijah, my brother just landed in London. You're still picking him up right?"

"Yes." Elijah said. "Lena, this is Celeste. Celeste, she's Elena my fiancée."

She wanted to say to Celeste that she was his wife but they had agreed not to say anything yet.

* * *

**So here's another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"It's nice to meet you." Celeste said.

"Likewise." Elena said.

"We got to get going." Klaus said exasperated.

"I got to get going you know Bekah." Elena said and kissed him. "Papa won't like you being late."

She said goodbye and walked away.

"Rebekah must like her a lot."

"Who do you think played matchmaker?" Kol answered with another question.

"Elena is right. Father is going to get angry. So get moving." Klaus said.

Klaus walked away and Kol followed him.

"It was a total surprise seeing you here. I should get going."

He walked away leaving her standing there. He glanced towards the family's restaurant to see his sweet Elena holding little Henry. He couldn't wait to see Elena hold their own child. They went back to their beach house. Their Father was already waiting for them.

"Sorry for the tardiness Father but someone from Elijah's past stopped us." Klaus said.

"Who?" Mikael asked Elijah.

"Celeste."

"Breaking your heart wasn't enough? What did she want?"

"She just said hello to me, Father."

"She met Elena." Kol added.

Mikael gave him a look.

"She was at the family restaurant with the rest." Elijah said and looked at his watch. "I got to go and pick up Aleks."

He drove towards the airport. He arrived just in time. After picking up Aleks at the airport they headed towards the beach house. They had dinner and spent time in family. He loved his family but sometimes they were too much to handle. Few minutes later the ladies of the family arrived home. They were going the last details for the party for the next day. He noticed that Elena and Aleks were talking about their company.

"Well, good night family." Elena said. "It has been a long day and I just want to sleep."

The party celebrating their marriage had been a success. It had only been them. The following morning they left towards the airport. They said goodbye to their family.

"So you're finally telling me where are we going?" Elena asked him as they exited the car.

"You'll know but not at the moment." He replied.

They entered the airport and waited for their flight to be called.

"So you're taking me to London?" She asked him.

"No that's where we are stopping for our first destination that's when I'll tell you the destinations. We are going to well technically five countries. Be patient and bear with me."

He kissed her pouting lips and then she rested her head in his shoulder. He wondered if she would love her surprise. The plane landed and they had to wait for their flight to be called.

"Okay as I promised that I would let you know as we landed in London." He said giving her two flyers of where they were going. "The third country we're going to visit you'll have to wait till we leave Russia in two weeks."

She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled. "My beautiful wife doesn't like being left in the dark."

"What I don't mostly like is all this secretive places my handsome husband is taking me."

Their flight was called. They were on their way to St. Petersburg, Russia and from there they were going to Moscow, Russia. They got to St. Petersburg and headed towards the hotel to leave their things and to see the city. They headed towards the Hermitage to see the painting Klaus had there.

"Are you impressed?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. That's just so beautiful." Elena replied.

"I don't see a price tag on the painting is it for sale? It's so beautifully portrayed." A lady close to them asked.

"No Ma'am. We have a contract with the owner of the painting. The only clause is that the painting is not for sale." A person who worked in the Hermitage answered in his thick Russian accent.

"It's just that has a lot of emotion." The lady asked.

Elijah still remembered that moment when Caroline told them she was pregnant and how Klaus had planned on asking her to marry him and how they managed to say it at the same time. After seeing the whole Hermitage they exited the place.

"Let's go to eat." Elijah said.

"Yes please." Elena replied.

They picked a restaurant randomly. They were sitting down in their table looking at the menu. They didn't know what to order.

"If it isn't the elusive Elijah Mikaelson it must be a look alike." A woman said getting closer to their table.

He turned around at the voice and was surprised.

"Jules, what are you doing in this part of the world?"

"I'm the co-owner of the restaurant."

"I'm sorry for my manners but this is my fiancée, Elena." Elijah said.

"Hello." Elena said.

"Hi. You seem familiar to me but I don't know from where."

"I don't recognize you. Sorry." Elena said and smiled.

"So how's Andrei?" Elijah asked.

"He's late." Jules said.

"He hasn't changed then."

"Not a bit." Jules said as she called for one of the waiters and ordered for them. "You're going to love it. Here he comes."

"Mikaelson."

"Maslov."

"Andrei, she's Elena. Elijah's other half."

"You seem familiar to me." Andrei said. "Wait, are you related to Ieremia Petrov?"

"He was my twin brother." She said as she tried to contain the tears. "How do you know him?"

"We were the ones that opened the doors of our house while he was staying here in Russia. You might know us by Gershan. We're sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for opening the door of your house and being a true friend." Elena said as the waiter was putting the plates in front of them. "He had something for both of you I'll have it sent to you as soon as possible."

~TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD~

After a while Jules and Andrei left them alone. She was happy she had finally met the persons that had treated her brother like family. Elijah grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm okay or at least I'm going to."

They finished eating and within minutes Jules was back with them and gave him tips on what to do in St. Petersburg and Moscow.

"He said to me that if you and Andrei had children that it would be better if they looked like Andrei."

"Aha I knew that he liked Andrei more." Jules said.

"But the only thing he didn't want to inherit Andrei's jerk side."

"It's a good thing my child is so sweet. He's with my in laws. He's two. I just only wish that the one coming isn't a jerk."

"Congratulations!" Elijah replied. "We have to get going."

Elijah and Elena left the restaurant. They went to the Summer Garden and sat on one of the benches.

"I'm okay Lijah." Elena replied.

He gave her a quizzical look. Elena knew that he didn't believe it neither did her. She moved closer to him and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just hold me tight."

"If you want to we can go back to the Hotel."

"No we can walk and see around." Elena replied. "The hormones are already kicking in. Hey this place is beautiful!"

"Yes it is." Elijah replied.

The Summer Garden occupies an island between the Fontanka, Moika, and the Swan Canal in Saint Petersburg and shares its name with the adjacent Summer Palace of Peter the Great. It was already getting dark and they headed towards the Hotel and decided to order something and eat dinner in their room.

Elena changed into her pajamas and was already lying down in the bed when Elijah joined her and started talking to her belly. She knew that he would be a great Dad. He kissed her belly and she giggled.

"You're too ticklish." Elijah replied.

"I am not." Elena replied pouting.

He chuckled. "If you say so."

The following morning she woke up to an empty side of the bed.

"Breakfast for my beautiful wife is ready." Elijah said entering the room with a tray.

"You didn't have to do it." Elena replied.

"You're carrying my child and I like to pamper you." Elijah replied.

Few minutes later, they were getting out of the hotel ready for another adventure. They agreed that for that day they were going to visit Cathedrals. Elena was getting tired and hungry.

"Where shall we eat?" Elena asked.

They looked for a restaurant to eat. They looked at the menu and decided what they wanted to eat. They finished lunch and headed out again to see Cathedrals. She loved Russia.

"Did you like Russia?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Yes." Elijah answered. "What about you?"

"Yes." She answered as they were getting to the airport doors. "Are you telling me now where are we going now?"

"Yes about that." He said getting out a flyer. "We're going to our favorite place."

She grabbed the flyer. "Spain?"

"Yes."

They called their flight. She was ready to see her favorite places.

"You know you're lucky there's a home game for Barcelona."

"We're going?" Elena asked.

He smiled. "Yes."

The plane landed at the airport and she had to run to the restroom. She brushed her teeth and got out. They walked out of the airport and he called for a taxi and gave him an address. The taxi stopped at the given address and they both got out. They walked towards the reception and confirmed their reservation. The lady gave them directions to their room and gave them their keys.

«Muchas gracias.» Elijah thanked her.

They got to their room, he opened the door and let her go in first. They were going to leave their baggage and walked around the town. It felt good to be back in Spain. She was going to show Elijah her favorite places and her favorite spot. He was going to show her his favorite places first.

"I would pass through here but I never thought about going in." Elena replied. "You know it's got to do with how I was raised."

"I know. I would only come to taste the food and give me ideas for our restaurants." Elijah replied.

"I might guess that you might know all the restaurants in Barcelona."

"Not only in Barcelona but the neighboring cities." Elijah said.

"Show off."

He chuckled and surprised her by kissing her.

"So now you can show me your favorite places." Elijah replied.

They walked around. She took him to the areas least touristy of the city.

"I used to spend every morning in this little place." Elena said. "Only using my usual order. Coffee."

"Yes that I know you would." Elijah replied.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Like if you're not addicted to it."

"Touché."

Elena showed him her favorite places and her favorite restaurants.

"I left this for last because this is my favorite spot. I found this place by error. I would come here every time I felt homesick."

"It's really beautiful." Elijah said.

After sitting there in silence for a few minutes they were beginning to get hungry. After having had something to eat then they headed out to Camp Nou for the game of their favorite soccer team. She couldn't believe that they were there. Elijah mentioned that when he was in Spain he didn't have a chance to go to a home game, which she replied that she did. She asked someone to take them a picture. The team won. After two more days in Barcelona they headed towards Madrid. They were having a good time. After going around the capital pointing out to their favorite places. They decided to go to a place they hadn't been before. They wanted to make memories together.

"Salamanca is beautiful." Elena said. "I've been south of Madrid but never north."

"I've been north west. Especially Valladolid." Elijah replied. "We could make a quick detour to Portugal."

"Oh it sounds good." Elena replied.

* * *

**Please leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. I don't own copyrights, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Elijah's phone began to ring. "Rebekah, why are you crying? We will be there as soon as possible."

"Lijah, what's happening?" Elena asked as they had just crossed back to Spain from Portugal.

"Father and Mother were in an accident. Father only needed stitches but Mother is in critical condition." Elijah replied.

"We got to go." Elena replied.

Elijah asked for tickets for New York and there were one leaving within an hour and he took them. They passed through the security checkpoint and waited for their flight to be announced so they could board the plane. Moments later they're flight was called and they began to board the plane. They were ready to head back home. Elijah and Elena landed in London and from there straight to New York. Once they landed in New York they headed straight to the hospital.

"How's Mother?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"There's been little change." Klaus asked.

"Can we see her?" Elijah asked.

"One person at a time." Rebekah answered.

"You go first." Elena said.

"Are you sure?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena answered.

Elijah walked towards the room. His Mom was his biggest fan always on the sidelines cheering him on. He couldn't imagine her not being there when his child would come into the world.

"Hello Mum. Please wake up soon. All my life you've been my cheerleader and now that I would need you more you would be leaving us."

After a while he left the room and walked out. He walked towards his family and told his father the media was outside and had questioned them. He asked his father if he had given a press conference and Mikael answered that he had forgotten. Elijah said he would be doing the conference. Elijah walked towards the entrance of the hospital where the media had camped out.

"Elijah, what is happening?" a journalist questioned.

"This is the only interview my family and I would be giving. As you well know my parents were in an accident. My Father is okay he only needed a few stitches but my Mother has entered into a comma. Please understand this is a sensitive time for our family. My wife and I just returned today after we received the news. This is not how we planned it but it is how it is."

"Is there something else you're not telling us?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes but everything will be answered in due time. Now I have to go back inside and wait for news. Please give us some space. Thank you."

He walked away. He noticed that Elena was still inside the room. If it was hard on him it was harder on her. She was losing a Mother for the second time. They were relieved to know that his Father was okay. Rebekah walked towards Elijah and started crying in his arms.

"I'm scared Lijah." Rebekah said. "What if she dies like Henrik did?"

The door to Esther's room opened.

"She's awake." Elena said.

Within seconds the entire family got inside the room. Rebekah went straight to her Mom. Elijah called for the doctor. The Doctor moved her to another room.

"I'm sorry your honeymoon was cut short." Esther said.

"You're more important." Elena replied.

Days later Esther was already out of the hospital and at the comfort of her own home. The news about their marriage had been the talk. Elena had already changed her last name to Mikaelson. Between Elena, Rebekah, Freya and Caroline they were getting everything ready for the ball. Bonnie and Sage were helping them.

"So, Nik welcomes everyone as the oldest." Elena said.

"No he wanted that task for Elijah." Care replied.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"He has this thing about speaking for the family when he's not Mikael's biological son." Elijah answered walking into the living room.

"What?" Elena asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Rebekah said.

"What are you thinking Elena?" Esther asked. "I know that look."

"Why do you have to know me so well?" Elena said making a face.

"I know my children even if I didn't bring them to this world but you haven't answered my questioned."

"I have something planned for him to know that his Mikael's son through and through." Elena replied. "I don't have anything yet but when I do I'll let you know."

"Just remember the ball is this Saturday and you only have three days." Esther added.

"I'll have it before then." Elena said.

"How have you feeling?" Esther asked.

"A lot better. Hormones are still a little whacky but I haven't had morning sickness lately how about you Momma? I think it's time to go back to bed."

"I don't need to go back to bed." Esther replied.

"Your face is telling me more than what you're letting on." Rebekah added. "Come on you need to rest if not I will call Daddy."

"Okay. Okay."

"Mum, we're leaving we have a Doctor's appointment." Elijah said.

"Bye."

They walked towards the door. He opened the door and he let her go first. They were excited. They got to the Doctor's office. Elena wrote her name on the list and they waited to be called.

"Are you going to tell me, what are you planning on saying?" Elijah asked Elena.

"When we get home." Elena said.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked.

"Our plans are coming into a reality we might need a home with a yard."

"You might be right." Elijah said.

"Elena Mikaelson." The Nurse called her.

They got up and walked towards the Nurse. The Nurse took her pressure, her weight, and her height. Then the Nurse told her to wait in the room. The Doctor would be there with her shortly.

«Lijah, ¡Eres mi todo!»

«Y tu el mio.»

There was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened up. The Doctor introduced herself to Elena and Elijah. The Doctor ordered a sonogram. She needed to drink water and it was important for her not to go to the restroom. Elijah and Elena walked back to the waiting area. After a while of seeing her drink the water bottle, he noticed that she was getting jumpy.

~*TVD*TO*~

She wanted to go to the restroom. She couldn't hold it any longer. She made eye contact with the receptionist and she told her she would see if they were already available for her. She walk back and let her know that they would see her shortly.

"Thank you." Elena replied.

Moments later the nurse opened the door and called for them. Elijah, her gentleman got up and helped her get up. They followed the nurse to a room. Dr. Fell walked in.

"The gel is going to be a little cold."

"Okay."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Look at the screen. This is one and this is another and this is another one. This are their heartbeats."

"We're having triplets!" Elena said to Elijah.

"Yes." Elijah replied and gave her a kiss.

Dr. Fell told her for her to make an appointment for the following month. She got out of the office and straight into the restroom.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

Elena made the appointment and headed out of the Doctor's office.

"How are we going to tell our family?"

"What about dinner at your parent's house?" Elena replied with another question. "We can take something to eat."

"What about your family?" Elijah asked.

"Skype." Elena replied as opened the car door for her. "Thank you."

While he entered the car and turned it on, Elena sent a text to Esther and her Uncle Ioan to spread the word. She had important news for them.

"While we make time for tonight, we could start looking for homes." Elijah said.

"I like that." Elena replied.

They went to their penthouse. Elijah got his laptop and began to search for homes. She sat beside him.

"Those are pricey and too fancy." Elena said.

"We could look somewhere else less cheaper but with a little fancy." Elijah said.

"I like that." Elena replied.

They searched but what they looked at, they didn't even like. She had an idea.

"We have searched for two hours already and nothing. What about we build our own house?"

"Yes. I wouldn't mind. Elena, you wouldn't mind living outside the city limits?"

"That would be perfect. Let's see what you find."

"Nothing." Elijah said.

"Let's go with plan B then New Jersey."

He looked again.

"I found something in Newark. In the suburban area."

"Click on it." Elena said.

They just saw the house and they knew that was the one. He got the number and then dialed. The house was still on the market. Elijah made an appointment for the following day to go and see it. Elijah ordered the food from their restaurant and they began to get ready. After they finished getting ready they headed out towards the restaurant and then headed towards Elijah's parent's house. They set up everything from the table to Skype with her family so she wouldn't give the news twice.

"Okay we got to hear three heartbeats." Elena said. "Yep, we're having triplets."

"Ai mai bine decât mine."

"Nu cred că sunteţi în siguranţă, Katerina." Elena said.

Elena noticed her face but didn't say anything. She had yet to meet the rest of the family to feel comfortable to joke around with Elena.

"Katerina, tu ar trebui să plec."

"Bye Elena. I call you later." Katerina said.

After a while she said goodbye to her family. They headed towards the kitchen to have dinner.

"So triplets, huh?" Klaus asked.

"It runs in my family and I knew it was bound to happen." Elena replied.

"Why did Katerina didn't speak in English?" Freya asked.

"She knows you and Rebekah but she doesn't know the rest of the family to be able to joke with me." Elena said. "She tends to be a little sarcastic."

"We started to look for houses." Elijah said. "We found one we both like but it's in New Jersey. We're going tomorrow to see it."

After dinner, they headed towards their own place.

"Can you tell me now?" Elijah asked.

Elena already knew what he was asking about.

"I don't really have it all down but in summary that no matter if he's son or not Mikael still loves him and what he did for me." Elena replied.

He kissed her cheek. She felt loved. Her triplets were blessed to have him as their father and she as her husband.

"Are you going to say something about marrying me for my money?" Elijah asked.

"Probably yes but I want to acknowledge first my home country." Elena replied.

"Okay." He said as they arrived at their place.

They didn't continue to talk about their plans. The following day they headed straight to New Jersey. They were looking at the house through the outside as they waited for the agent.

"It looks like it has a big yard." Elijah said.

"It looks bigger than what I thought it would be."

At that moment the agent pulled up. He welcomed them and introduced himself to them. He opened the door and let them in.

"Why are they selling the house?" Elijah said.

"The owner of the house died of old age. She was already in a nursing home and Maria, her daughter lives out of the country. As much as she wanted to stay with the house she couldn't stay with the house. She had the house built for her parents when she got her first job and then two years later her father died."

They walked around the house. They liked it. They told him they wanted to buy the house. He got everything ready.

"You won't regret it. This house was full of love. I knew them. That's why I got this house to sell. I can see the love for each other and I know the house will be full of love."

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**1\. Translation (Spanish to English):**

**Elena: Lijah, you're my everything!**

**Elijah: you're mine.**

**2\. Translation (Romanian to English):**

**Katerina: better you than me.**

**Elena: Don't be so sure. **

**3\. Translation**

**Elena to Katerina: You should go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another Chapter, like always I don't own copyrights!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

They had finally moved in to their new home. Elena & Elijah had invited their family for a welcoming party. Now they were getting ready for the ball.

"You look beautiful." He said from the door frame.

She was in her underwear. He could now see her belly growing. He had noticed the small changes in her.

"I feel so different."

He walked towards her.

"There's life inside of you." He said standing in front of her and putting his hand in her belly. "I love you all the same."

"I love you too." She replied. "My gorgeous husband looks so good."

She got the dress and began to put it on. He helped her. After a while they were heading out of their house to the place the ball would be taking place. Before the ball would start they would give a press conference. Elena had invited her friend Davina and a television reporter, who would go live for Romania and she would do an interview. They were waiting for the rest of the family.

"Are you ready?" Care asked.

"Maybe." She said as the media started coming in.

She saw the camera man and Davina. He gave her a signal once he was set up.

"That's my cue." Elena said.

She kissed Elijah and walked towards the reporter and Davina. The reporter was starting to prepare her for the interview. He couldn't stop seeing her. She looked beautiful.

"You might want to close your mouth brother or we'll be needing lifejackets." Kol said.

"You're not funny." Elijah replied.

Twenty minutes later the interview finished. Elena began to remove the electronic things the reporter had put on and she walked towards them. He put his arm around her back.

"How did it go?" Elijah asked.

"Good. I'll explain later."

"Okay."

They were about to start the press conference.

"When I was little I didn't understand the term half-brother until my brother, Aleks biological mother returned for him. My mother explained to me that she had every right to take Aleks. I started crying and told her that she wasn't Aleks's mom. After that day she never attempted to take Aleks. When Aleks turned eighteen my grandparents gave him his first car. The words my grandfather said to him are the same I'm going to tell you, Niklaus. 'No matter if you're blood related or not you're family. There's no halves in this household.'" Elena said. "The moment I walked into your office for the interview you recognized who I was. You had the vision for this project."

"It's a win-win situation." Klaus said. "I had to meet the person the media in Romania loved so much even if she didn't like giving interviews. You're not the only one with surprises."

"I, Aleksandar." He said standing behind Elena and Elijah and continued, "and my sister Elena are owners of Jordanov SA, established in 1908."

Elena and Aleksandar embraced each other.

"Mikaelson, Inc. has made a contract with Jordanov to export their products to the USA." Mikael said. "Elena has partned with Rebekah. We're changing the name of our SPA to Belena and currently working on opening more."

"Our products are to be sold in the SPA. This would be the first time we export our products outside Romania and Bulgaria." Aleks said. "You might have questions about what kind of products we carry. Those are beauty products from shampoos to body soaps and we're currently working on carrying our own makeup line. It still in the process."

"Sunt însărcinată." Elena said.

"What she meant to say is that she's pregnant." Kol said.

"Aleks, do you know when exactly is the line of cosmetics coming out?" Davina asked.

"We're just starting the process, probably in a few more months we could have an answer but Jordanov would give a conference in Romania and Bulgaria."

"How much is Jordanov's worth?" A reporter asked. "How much different from Mikaelson's?"

"Give or take Jordanov's worth is a triple worth more than Mikaelson." Aleks answered.

"How is it going to work?" Another reporter asked.

"Since it's a family business, we want to continue like that. We make contracts with whoever wants to sell our products and they need to sign the contract every two years."

"So what happens if the contract expires and they don't sign?"

"We don't renovate the contract but it hardly does." Aleks answers.

"Our products are highly demanded." Elena replied.

They started asking more personal questions that he noticed that she didn't like answering.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Mikael said. "In a few more minutes someone will set up a table with food for you all."

Elena looked at the camera from the Romanian reporter.

"Vă mulţumim României pentru tuning în această dimineaţă. Aleks şi am apreciat. Jordanov angajaţii vă mulţumesc pentru a fi loial şi harnici este o surpriză pentru tine tot parcursul zilei. Sperăm că veţi place. Sa ai o zi frumoasa Romania. Te iubesc toate."

They excused themselves and walked towards the main room. Elena had invited Davina to the ball.

"That went well." Caroline said.

"See it wasn't that hard right?" Kol asked Elena.

Kol and Freya high five each other.

"No but technically you announced it." Elena replied.

"It didn't count that you said it in Romanian." Freya added.

"I had to surprise them." Elena said.

"That's the most personal information she had said to the media in Romania." Aleks said. "It's always a statement in her part or I'll announce it."

They had invited friends to the ball. Elijah noticed that Elena kept going to the restroom.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked.

"It's the place. It smell horrible. I've been feeling nauseated all night." Elena said.

"You need rest. We should go home." Elijah replied.

"No. I'll feel better." Elena replied.

She had not yet finished saying that when she ran inside the bathroom again.

"My family would understand." Elijah said once she came out.

"I know that but I feel like it's not right to do it." Elena said.

He was about to say something when she went back inside the restroom.

~*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*~

Elena knew Elijah was right. She wasn't going to enjoy the party feeling the way she was feeling. She walked out of the restroom.

"You should stay."

"I'm not letting you go alone." Elijah said.

"You're leaving?" Esther asked walking towards them.

"I can't tolerate the smell." Elena said.

"You shouldn't let her go alone son. I'll let your father know." Esther said.

They said goodbye and left through the back door. The moment she walked out she felt better.

"Are you feeling better?" Elijah asked as they waited for their car.

"Yes."

Few minutes later Elijah's car stopped in front of him. The moment she got inside the car she fell asleep. She woke up as he was carrying inside the house.

"You should had woken me up." Elena said.

"You needed rest." He said as he put her down.

"Well, after puking for so long. It gets tiring." Elena replied.

"You need to hydrate." Elijah said.

They walked towards the kitchen. She opened the food pantry and got a bottled water for her, while Elijah grabbed one from the fridge. She didn't know how to start the talking.

"Elijah, we need to talk." Elena said as she sat down in the stool.

"Okay." He said following her.

"Elijah, I've been thinking and looking around the internet." Elena said and her hand went to her stomach. "If our lives were in danger and the doctor's would ask you who would you choose. I want for you to choose them."

"Elena."

"Promise me you'll do it, Lijah."

"I promise." Elijah said. "But I don't know how I would survive without you."

He got down from the stool and walked towards her. He pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. Elena's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller. It was Rebekah.

"He asked me and I said yes!" Rebekah said not letting Elena say hello.

Elena laughed. They knew he was going to propose to her but they didn't know when.

"Hello Rebekah. I'm fine." Elena said sarcastically. "Congratulations."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, sister."

She could imagine Rebekah rolling her eyes at her. Elijah kept her close to him.

"Neither does it around you." Elena said jokingly.

"Seriously, I hope you're feeling better now. I am so happy and I hope you would had been here." Rebekah said. "I'll tell you tomorrow. You need to rest."

"You sound like your brother." Elena said.

"That's why he's my favorite big brother."

Elena laughed and said goodbye to Rebekah.

"Let's go to sleep." Elena said.

He helped her get down. They walked towards their room holding hands. They got ready for bed. She could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to say something to him but she was too tired. The following morning, they were woken up by a phone call. It was Esther. She wanted to have breakfast with all the family.

"We will be there Mother." Elijah said and then hung up.

He let her know about his Mother's plans. They got ready to head to his parents place. Elijah helped her get into the car.

"Good morning." Elena said once they entered through the kitchen door.

"Good morning." Esther said giving her a hug. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes much better." Elena replied.

Rebekah started showing off her engagement ring.

"I am happy for you." Elena said as she hugged Rebekah. "There's no one better for my brother than you!"

They all watched them embrace each other.

"Is breakfast ready?" Elena questioned.

They all laughed.

"Yes Elena." Freya questioned.

They all walked towards the dining room. Elena had Elijah to her right and Kol to her left.

"Elena, what's your friend's name?" Kol asked her.

"What friend?" Elena questioned.

"The one from last night."

"Davina?" Elena questioned as she served herself and then passed the bowl.

"Davina politely said no." Aleks said.

Elena smirked. She knew Aleks hadn't told him.

"Oh. She doesn't like arrogant, know it all men." Elena replied.

Rebekah chocked with her drink.

"I'm a little hurt. I am not arrogant."

Elena gave him a look.

"I give a little arrogant." Kol said.

"A little?" Elena asked.

"Okay. Fine. I am. I'm willing to change."

Elena touched his forehead.

"He's not sick. He might be telling the truth." Elena said. "She's very dear to me, Kol. If you're not going to go through with what you're saying."

"I like her. I really do."

"She loves Romania too much, Kol."

"I'm willing to move to Romania."

She looked at Mikael. He had the same face of surprise as she did. Everyone did. She really meant something to him.

"I'll see what I can do but I won't promise anything."

"Thank you."

"So we decided on a date for the wedding." Rebekah said.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**Translation (Romanian to English):**

**Elena: Thank you to Romania for tuning this morning. Aleks and I appreciated it. Jordanov employees thank you for being loyal and hardworking is a surprise to you all day long. We hope you like it. Have a nice day Romania. I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry, I didn't post a chapter yesterday. My family celebrate Christmas on the 24th. So, with no further ado. Here's the chapter. Like I always, I don't own copyrights (just my characters)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"When?" Elena asked.

"We scheduled the date to be in six months, here in the USA and I'll be moving to Romania."

It wasn't a surprise as they already knew of their plans as they had started dating. Elijah had mixed emotions. They finished with their breakfast and they took their coffee to the living room.

"You're not angry right?" Rebekah asked Elijah as they were left alone.

"No, I am not. I know they'll take care of you. You'll be in good hands."

Rebekah gave him a hug. They walked towards the rest of the family.

"Where's Lena?" Elijah asked.

"She was falling asleep." Esther replied. "She's in your room."

"Let me go and check up on her, excuse me."

Elijah walked towards his room and really slowly opened the door. She was already waking up. He closed the door and walked towards the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked.

"Better." Elena replied.

"You want to go home?" Elijah questioned her.

"No, not yet." Elena replied.

"Try to move slowly." Elijah said and helped her get up.

"Thank you, my gentleman." She said as they walked towards the door holding hands.

They stayed with his family a little longer and then they went home. They still needed to go to the store and buy groceries. He wouldn't let her carry anything heavy. She was going to read him the list and he would get what they needed.

"Is that all?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes, that is all." Elena replied.

He paid for their groceries and then headed home. Once home he put everything in its place. They made dinner together and then got ready for bed. He heard her get up the following morning.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked through the door.

"Yeah, I needed to vomit and pee."

They got ready to head out to work. Once in the parking lot, Elijah helped Elena get out. She smiled at him.

"You don't have to do that every time."

"I love to do it." Elijah replied.

They walked towards the elevator to go into the building. Inside the building they said goodbye and parted ways she walked towards her desk and he walked towards his office.

"Congratulations. You're going to have the cutest kids."

"Thank you, Christina." Elijah said and opened the door to his office.

He walked towards his desk and turned on the computer. He checked his voicemail. His phone started ringing. He looked at the caller.

"Yes, Christina."

"There's a phone call for you from the restaurant from Virginia."

"Transfer it please."

Within seconds, Christina had transferred the phone call to his extension.

"How may I help you?"

"We have a problem. The manager of the store isn't here."

"I'll be right there in a few hours." Elijah replied and then hung up.

Elijah got up from his desk and walked towards the door. He let Christina know that he was leaving. He walked towards Klaus's office. He noticed her, teaching Chloe something when she looked up.

"Niklaus is on a phone call." Elena said.

"Excuse me." Chloe said and stepped away.

"You're angry about something." Elena said.

"The Virginia restaurant." Elijah said.

"You have to go and check it out." Elena said.

"Yes."

She looked at the time.

"You need to be there before the rush hour begins."

"Can you let him know?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I'll be back by tonight." Elijah said and began to fix her hair behind her ear. "I know you hate it but I don't care who sees it. I'll call you, if I stay overnight I don't want for you to stay alone at the house."

She took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll crash with your parents. Happy?"

"Yes."

He gave her a peck in the lips before leaving. He walked towards the garage to his auto. He called Rebekah.

"Hello, Lijah."

"Bekah, I'm having problems with one of the restaurants from Virginia and I don't know if I'll be back today or tomorrow. I don't want for her to stay alone at the house."

"I will, Lijah." Rebekah said.

"Thank you."

He headed towards Virginia. He was there within hours. He got to the restaurant parking space and parked in one of the spaces marked for staff, put the car in park, turned off the engine, got down the car and locked it. He walked towards the front entrance of the restaurant. He opened the door for an elderly couple and then entered. The host guided the couple to their table while Elijah looked around to see if the guests were okay. Elijah's noticed the host was afraid.

"He just got here." She whispered. "A little tipsy."

"Show me your copy." Elijah whispered back.

The host gave him her clip. He noticed the amount of money difference.

"Call the police but tell them to turn off the sirens."

"Yes Sir."

Elijah walked towards the back where the offices were. He heard screams.

"I don't want to."

~*TVD*TO*~

Her phone began to ring.

"Lijah, what happened?"

"The manager was robbing us and wanted to assault an employee. He was taken into custody."

"Are you coming home?" Elena questioned.

"Late, princesa."

"Okay. Can you please call your sister and tell her to back off?"

"I will try but now you know she has backup right?" Elijah questioned back.

She groaned.

"I had forgotten about that."

"Clearly, call me when you're heading back to my parent's home."

"I will."

They hung up few seconds later. She continued working and answering phone calls. She had been working on the computer until she saw a figure standing in front of her.

"You're still here."

"Oh." She said and then looked at the time. "I lost track of time. I'm waiting for your sister."

"I'm right here." Rebekah said. "Sorry, I was on the phone."

Elena and Klaus looked at each other and rolled their eyes in knowing who she was talking to.

"I'll see you tomorrow ladies." Klaus said.

"Bye." They both replied at the same time.

Elena turned off the computer and got her things.

"He says that they're already starting the construction." Rebekah said.

"Are you sure? I mean it's a big change." Elena said.

"Yes, Elena. I've been in love before but not like this. He's really the one." Rebekah. "We wants kids."

"Yes about that, you'll have beautiful babies." Elena replied.

Rebekah blushed, "thanks."

They headed towards New Jersey to pick up a few items for Elena and then headed back to New York to Elijah's parents' house. When they got there the house was quiet.

"I'm gonna call your brother or he will go crazy." Elena said and dialed his number. "Hey, I'm already here. Sorry, we're already here."

Elijah chuckled.

"Hmm. Rebekah gave you a side glanced."

"Yeah." Elena said as she walked towards his room to leave her things. "I feel like I'm intruding."

"No you're not." Elijah said. "I'm already leaving. I'll be there late. Have you eaten something?"

"No, not yet."

"Go and have some dinner, princesa."

"I love you." Elena said.

"I love you, too."

"Please, drive safe." Elena said.

"I will."

They hung up and just as she almost got to the kitchen the kitchen door that would lead to the garage opened.

"We brought food." Esther said. "We thought we would get here first."

"Hello Momma." Elena said and gave her a hug and a kiss, then walked towards Mikael, "Hello Poppa. I'm starving."

"I know you would." Mikael said. "That is why we stopped at your favorite place."

"You don't bring me food." Rebekah entering the kitchen.

"You live with us."

Rebekah smiled.

"Come on let's eat." Elena said.

They set up the table and placed the food in the center.

"Lijah said he was on his way here." Elena said.

"He'll be here around midnight." Mikael said.

After dinner they talked about the wedding preparations and how she wanted everything. Mikael excused himself and went to his office.

"Do you want a wedding planner?" Elena questioned.

"No." Rebekah answered.

Elena looked at Esther.

"We're going to have a bridezilla in our hands."

Esther just nodded. Elena grabbed a spiral notebook and began to take notes.

"Invitations." Rebekah said.

"I can take care of that." Elena said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't have any idea about that but I want daisy flowers."

Few seconds later, the front door opened. Freya, Caroline and Sage arrived. They said hi to each other. Elena got her phone out and texted her brother, _who are you inviting to the wedding?_ She got a reply seconds later, _just a few people, twenty people._ She replied, _okay._

"How many people are you planning on inviting?" Elena questioned.

She was making a mental calculation.

"Please keep it real." Freya said. "People you actually talk to."

"Thirty." Rebekah said. "But that's like really few people."

Elena's phone began to alert her a text from her brother. He sent a text of the names of persons he wanted to invite. Elena wrote down the names of the persons her brother had thought of inviting for the wedding.

"You must really dislike him." Rebekah said.

"He's Aleks childhood best friend." Elena said. "We never liked each other."

"Something tells me you did something." Caroline said.

"He started it first, he put bubble gum in my hair and my parents had to cut my hair boy style. I cried for a whole month."

"How old were you?" Rebekah questioned. "And what did you do?"

"I was seven." Elena said. "I broke his bike."

"Reminds me of you Rebekah." Freya said. "You deflated Trevor's ball."

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter of courtesy of no chapter yesterday!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

When he got to his parent's house, the house was quiet. He noticed the papers in the kitchen, he glanced at them, the wedding. They were getting everything ready for the wedding. He walked towards his room. He slowly opened the door, as to not make noise for her but to his surprise she was awake.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, darling." Elijah said.

"I couldn't sleep." Elena said.

He walked towards his closet to get a pair of pajamas, changed, brush his teeth and then getting into bed with her. She moved towards him.

"Sleep." He said and kissed the top of her head.

They both fell asleep at the same time. They didn't even hear the alarm the following morning. There was a knock on the door.

"I called Niklaus not to expect you two today." Mikael said.

They opened and closed their eyes again. When they woke up, it was already 9:30 am. She got closer to Elijah.

"Good morning." Elijah said.

"Good morning." Elena replied back.

"Come on, you must be hungry." Elijah said.

He got up and helped her get up. They headed towards the kitchen in their pajamas.

"Good morning." Mikael said.

"Sit down. I'll do something for both of you." Esther said. "What time did you get in, Lijah?"

"It was past midnight." Elijah replied.

Esther served Elijah and Elena breakfast.

"You have everything for the wedding?" Mikael questioned.

"We're almost there." Elena said. "We already got the flowers."

"What about the venue?" Esther questioned.

"About that, I was thinking and they liked it." Elena said. "The restaurant in Virginia."

"How did you think of that?"

"Well, I remembered that he mentioned that it was a lovely place for a wedding and then I know Bekah loves that restaurant."

"She does." Esther said.

"I already have it set up in my mind what it would look like." Elena said.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Esther questioned.

"We haven't even talked about that." Elena said.

"You still have time." Mikael said.

They had been talking for almost two hours, Elena began to yawn.

"Go back to bed Elena." Esther said.

Elijah noticed that she was too sleepy to argue. Elijah got up and then helped her get up. They walked towards their room.

"We haven't even talked about names." Elena said.

"Don't worry, we'll have time after the wedding, right now you need sleep." Elijah said and then kissed her in the forehead.

She closed her eyes, he watched her sleep and then he went to sleep again, too.

"You're watching me sleep." Elena said as she opened her eyes.

"You look to cute sleeping." Elijah replied.

"I don't." Elena said. "I'm getting hungry."

Elijah looked at the time.

"Come on, Mother must be finishing cooking by now." Elijah said.

"I'm going to be too fat by the time of the wedding."

"No, you'll look beautiful." Elijah said as he gave her a peck on the lips and then got up, he walked towards her side and extended his hand, "come on, let's get up."

She got his hand and sat in the bed. They walked towards the kitchen.

"Rebekah called, she's on her way." Mikael stated.

"What did I get myself into?" Elena questioned.

"A million of problems." Esther replied. "Food is ready."

Few seconds later, the kitchen door that connected to the garage opened.

"Hello family." Rebekah said. "I brought you your favorite desert, Elena."

"Yes." Elena said.

"I'm hungry." Rebekah said.

"Me too." Elena replied.

"Mum, what did you make?"

"Food, Rebekah. Go and set up the table."

"I'm going, Mum." Rebekah said.

"I'll help you." Mikael said.

"Elena, is all your family coming over?" Esther questioned.

"Yes." Elena replied. "Aleks already booked their stay at the hotel."

"Are you going to leave the business unattended?" Elijah questioned.

"No, we agreed on it and we're giving them the day off, paid."

"That's nice." Esther said. "Elijah, will you help me carry the pot to the table?"

"Yes, Mum." Elijah replied.

Elijah walked towards the stove and picked up the pot with the food to the table. They all began to serve each other.

"It was good. Thank you, Momma." Elena said. "Now desert."

"Okay." Rebekah said and got up to bring it to the kitchen.

"Are you eating well?" Esther questioned.

"Yes." Elena said. "He makes sure I do."

"Good." Mikael said.

Rebekah came back with the desert. Mikael, Esther and Elijah had declined.

"Just one piece, Elena." Rebekah said.

"Just one."

~*TVD*TO *~

Before they knew it, the wedding was upon them. They were leaving two days before.

"Are you ready?" Elijah questioned.

"Almost, I can't put the shoes on." Elena said and pouted.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled and then blushed. They still didn't know the sex of the babies. They were all meeting at her in laws house. Her family would land in Virginia.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Tired." Elena said. "And they move and you?"

"It's barely showing." Caroline replied. "But it's so different from what I felt with Henry."

"Probably it's a girl." Elena said.

"We hope so." Caroline replied.

Few seconds later, the rest of the family arrived and they were getting ready to leave. Mikael had rented a van for them to drive to Virginia, just as the van started moving Elena got comfortable in Elijah's shoulder and fell asleep. He woke her up when they made a stop.

"Are you okay?" Elijah questioned as he helped her get in the van.

"Yes."

They waited for the rest of the family and continued their way towards Richmond. They made a few stops in their 6 hour drive to Richmond. They went straight to the restaurant to have lunch, they all ordered something to eat.

"See, we can't set up outside to take pictures." Elena said.

They were closing the restaurant early on Friday as they were getting the place ready for the wedding for Saturday. Few minutes later, the waitress brought them their food.

"When is your family arriving?" Esther questioned Elena.

"They're going to get here late Friday night." Elena said.

They had finished with lunch and they were heading now to their house in Richmond.

"I just want to sleep." Elena said.

"Me too." Caroline replied.

They headed towards the rooms, ones to leave their suitcases and others to go to sleep.

"What time is it?" Elena questioned Elijah.

"It's six."

She tried to get up.

"Slowly, Lena." Elijah said walking towards her and helped her get up.

"Let's go down."

Elijah helped her get up from bed.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed.

"You're biased." Elena replied.

"No." Elijah responded back and kissed her.

They headed down.

"One is awake, one to go." Rebekah said.

Elena looked around and just as she was going to say something Klaus and Caroline came down.

"So what are we doing?" Klaus questioned.

"We're going to the park." Rebekah said tickling Henry. "To take this handsome man to play in the swings."

Elena picked up her hand.

"We're hungry."

"Yes, I know, Elena. We have that already fixed, don't worry." Rebekah replied.

"I need to pee." Elena said and walked towards the restroom.

Few minutes later, they were all heading towards the park.

"How's Henry taking the pregnancy?" Elijah questioned Klaus.

"He only wants to be with Caroline." Klaus replied.

"Oh. It's the hormones. It will pass once the baby gets here."

"Have you chosen names yet?" Klaus questioned.

"Nope." Elena answered. "After the wedding."

"Yes, Rebekah can drive someone crazy." Klaus said. "Are you having doubts, Elijah?"

"No, it's just that she's going to be so far away." Elijah replied. "A brother worries."

"Yeah, a brother that spent half the time, shooing away the suitors." Niklaus retorted.

"I don't think you're the only one in that situation." Elena replied. "It's not going to be easy adjusting to another place but she'll have help."

"I know." Elijah replied.

Klaus walked towards his family.

"It's hard isn't it?" Elena questioned Elijah.

"Yes." Elijah answered. "Has it been for you?"

"Yes, and especially because I was the one who would scare all the girls who chased Aleks." Elena replied. "They complement each other."

"Did you try before to set them up before?"

"Yes." Elena said and blushed. "But when I told him, he was already with that bimbo."

"The reporter?"

"Yes that one." Elena said. "I knew she was the one for him, since the moment I saw her."

"She told me something about being set up with someone, but it hadn't worked and then she told me she had someone for me."

They were on their own little world, that they didn't hear their family calling for them as they were heading home.

"What were you talking about?" Rebekah questioned.

"About that time, I tried to set you up with Aleks." Elena replied.

"Somehow it ended up working." Rebekah replied and smiled.

"Are you tired?" Esther questioned.

"Only a little." Elena questioned.

They all headed home and once home they all said goodnight to each other and headed towards their own rooms. Elena and Elijah got ready for bed. The following morning they all headed down for breakfast. Esther had already started doing breakfast.

"Good morning, family."

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter! I don't own copyrights (my characters only).**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The ladies helped Esther with breakfast, the men were going to help out with putting the table.

"So what are we doing today?" Kol questioned.

"We're gonna go set up in the restaurant for the wedding." Elena replied.

They all sat in the table to have breakfast.

"When are you leaving to Romania?" Esther questioned.

"Sunday morning." Elena said. "We'll be there for a week, while they're on their honeymoon."

"Where's your brother taking me? I know you know."

"I do know where, but I'm not telling you." Elena replied.

"Am I going to like it?" Rebekah questioned.

"Yes." Elena replied.

"Okay." Rebekah replied.

Kol gave a look at Rebekah.

"You won't try again?"

"No, because I know that even if I threaten, she won't say a word."

"I know." Kol said.

They finished breakfast, Esther and Mikael were staying behind with Henry while the rest went to the restaurant to set up.

"No Kol, not there." Elena said angrily.

Elijah was helping Rebekah but was within hearing range. Kol laughed, she smacked him in the head.

"What was that for?" Kol questioned.

"That's for being funny." Elena said. "You don't want to mess with my hormones, or I'll do more than smack you in the head."

"I'll do it."

They set up the outside part of the restaurant, for pictures. Elijah could see Rebekah's excitement all over her face. He was happy for her. They were almost done when Elena's phone began to ring.

"Hi, Aleks." Elena said. "Are you already here? There's already vans outside waiting for you, I already called. You're welcomed. We'll meet you at the restaurant, yes. Bye."

"They're already here?" Elijah questioned.

"The plane is about to land." Elena replied.

"I should go and pick up our parents and Henry at the house." Niklaus said.

While Niklaus and Caroline went for their parents and Henry, the rest finished giving the last touches to the restaurant.

"Is everything set?" Elijah questioned Elena.

"Yes."

They were now waiting for his parents and Elena's family. The first to arrive were his family. Elena's phone began to ring.

"We're almost close."

"Okay, Katerina." Elena said as she walked close to the door. "They're almost close."

He noticed that she waited for her family anxiously, he grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"There's someone here excited as much as I am."

"I know." Elijah replied. "But my Father is not."

"It's his princess."

They noticed the lights of cars getting closer to the restaurant.

"They're here." Elijah said to his family.

Elijah opened the door as her family began to get down from the cars.

"Hello."

"Hello, Elijah."

Elena said hello to her family.

"She's inside but I don't think you're going to have much interaction with her tonight."

"Why?" Aleks questioned.

"Mikael." Elena answered.

"I understand."

They entered the restaurant, everyone said hello.

"Dinner is ready."

They sat on the set up tables and chairs, they began to serve themselves.

"How was the flight?" Elena questioned.

"There was a little turbulence from Romania to London."

Katerina's daughter, Nadia walked towards Elena, Elijah was sitting besides Elena.

"Voi fi o sora mai mare." Nadia said. "I big sister."

Elena looked at her brother and he had a mischievous smile.

"Nu trebuia să știi după cele trei luni." Katerina said. "I'm pregnant. I was waiting for the three months to pass."

"Congratulations." Esther said.

"Thank you."

After dinner and talking her family headed towards the hotel they were going to stay and his family headed towards their home.

"Just go to sleep, Lena."

Within minutes they were home.

"We're already here." Elijah said.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'll help you get down."

She got his hand as he helped her get out of the car.

"I can't even see my feet."

"You look beautiful." Elijah replied.

Elijah made sure to lock the car before heading inside, once in their room Elijah helped her change into her pajamas. Elena was more asleep than awake.

"Let's go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day and then we have a long flight."

"I know." Elena replied taking a deep breath.

~*TVD*TO *~

The following morning, he woke up before she did.

"You're looking at me." Elena said her eyes still closed.

"Yes, as I still can't believe you're mine." Elijah said.

She opened her eyes.

"I told your sister I didn't like blind dates." Elena replied.

Elijah smiled. "I told her the same thing. She responded with if she would approve of someone she would approve of her."

"Well, she did."

"Yes." He said and kissed her.

"They're going to be fine." Elena said. "I hadn't noticed till now how much in common they have."

"I've noticed too."

"I should get up and began to get ready and get the bride ready." Elena said. "I can do it myself."

"Okay." Elijah said.

She had a little trouble getting up but she managed to do. Elijah had gotten up after she did, they took turns taking a shower, got their things. He kissed her and headed opposite directions. She headed towards Rebekah's room and she was already awake and had already showered.

"Are you ready?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, I'm going to start with your makeup and then your hair." Elena replied.

Elena had already began applying Rebekah's makeup, when the rest of the Mikaelson girls entered the room. They all said good morning and began getting the bride ready for her big day. Once Rebekah was ready with her makeup, hair and nails, they all began to get ready. Rebekah was doing Elena's hair and practicing her Romanian with her.

"Hey that wasn't so bad." Elena said.

"I've been practicing with your brother." Rebekah said.

Freya and Esther had gotten Rebekah into her wedding gown.

"You look beautiful." Esther said.

"Thank you, Mum." Rebekah replied.

Once Rebekah was ready, they all began to get dressed. Elena sat in the chair.

"I need help." Elena said. "Can't stretch down."

"Oh." Freya said and went to the rescue. "You're ready."

"Thank you." Elena said as Freya helped her get up.

"How long are you going to be over there?" Esther questioned.

"One week."

There was a knock on the door, the door slowly opened.

"Is my baby girl ready?" Mikael questioned.

"Yes." Rebekah answered.

Elena couldn't help noticing how radiant Rebekah looked.

"That's our cue to leave." Elena said walking towards the door.

Everyone else walked towards the door except Esther. Elena got Freya's hand and placed it in her belly.

"Wow." Freya said.

Freya had been the only one that hadn't felt the triplets move.

"They've been like that for the past twenty minutes." Elena said.

"They move."

"Yes a lot." Elena said.

They continued walking to the living room were the Mikaelson men were waiting for them.

"Are they moving a lot?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena said.

Elijah walked towards her and kissed her temple. He just put his hand in her belly and the triplets stopped moving.

"Thanks." Elena said.

"We should get going." Finn said.

"Yeah." Elijah said.

Elena unlocked her phone and sent a quick text to Aleks, _she looks beautiful, are you ready?_ He replied instantly, _I've been ready for a while, let's do this._ Elena showed the text to Elijah. Elena didn't know if laugh or say something at Elijah's face, she knew he was having a hard time. They all started walking towards the door and head to the church were the ceremony was going to take over.

"Freya, Elena she wants both of you to go with her." Esther said.

"Okay." They both said at the same time.

Esther left with the rest of her children while Elena and Freya stayed behind to wait for Mikael and Rebekah.

"Ready?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Rebekah replied.

They headed towards the waiting limousine. Rebekah got in first, then Freya and Elena and lastly Mikael, within minutes they were close to the church.

"Time to start this." Elena said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Lena."

The limousine stopped, Mikael got down and helped Freya and Elena get down. They waited beside the car to help Rebekah. Lastly Mikael helped Rebekah get down and he kissed her cheek.

"You can always back down." Mikael said.

"No, Daddy. I want to marry him, he makes me happy."

"Okay."

Between Freya and Elena helped Rebekah fixed her trail and then they hurriedly went to take their place. The march began to play and everyone got up.

"Take care of my little girl." Mikael said to Aleks as he gave him Rebekah's hand.

"With my life." Aleks replied.

Mikael walked to his spot, Rebekah and Aleks took their places while Freya fixed Rebekah's dress trail. The ceremony started.

"Do you Aleksandar Grozdanov Petrov accept Rebekah Mikaelson as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Rebekah Mikaelson accept Aleksandar Grozdanov Petrov as your husband?"

"I do."

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

They were now husband and wife, they both looked very happy. After the ceremony ended and the couple had walked down the aisle as husband and wife, they were all heading to the reception.

"What's wrong?" Elijah questioned Elena.

Elena took a deep breath. "What is she doing here?"

"I believe she came with the best man." Elijah answered as he opened the car door for her.

"I know I should stop feeling this way towards her, I can't." Elena replied.

"It's not that easy, darling." Elijah replied. "Don't focus on her, focus in the new couple that just got married. Who's that your cousin brought?"

"She's the new person he's dating, my aunt is not happy and not even happy that he brought her to the wedding."

"What's your take in all of this?"

"I don't know what he's thinking but I'm still thinking he and Freya are a good match. He's ready to ditch Romania and the media, more the media than Romania though."

"Well, good luck with Niklaus."

"Can you help me out?"

"I will protect you from harm."

"Oh, Lijah."

"What? I didn't appreciate what he said about my sister." Elijah said. "We're almost there."

"Well, at least she's going to be loved by my uncle and aunt and cousins."

He parked the car and told her to wait he would open the door for her.

"My gentleman." She said.

He kissed her, then proceeded to close the door and locked the car. They walked towards the restaurant.

"I've got an idea." Elena whispered to Elijah.

He just shook his head. They walked around and saying hello to everyone that was already there.

"I need a favor." Elena said to one of Elijah's family friends.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know you and Freya have this friendship." Elena said. "My cousin likes her, but he's been an ass about it."

"I know what you mean, I can do it. I've noticed how they kept eyeing each other when the other wasn't looking."

Elena looked at Elijah.

"I'm not agreeing to this." Elijah said to Elena.

"It might work." Elena said. "Thanks."

"We should get moving." Elijah said.

"Yeah. Excuse us."

"Go right ahead."

They walked towards their table, almost everyone was there.

"What are you planning?" Ioan asked Elena.

"Me? Nothing." Elena replied.

"I know that look, and that means something." Ioan replied.

"Nothing." Elena replied.

"Yeah."

People started arriving and then the newlyweds arrived.

"They look so coordinated." Elena whispered to Elijah.

Aleks and Rebekah danced their dance together. Rebekah had wanted to include the Romanian part of the wedding to hers. They were starting to serve the food.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elijah questioned Elena.

"Yes." Elena replied.

The music had already started playing.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

Elijah got up and helped Elena got up. Thierry had asked Freya to dance. Elena placed her head in his shoulder.

"What do you think where having?" Elena questioned.

"Probably girls and beautiful as their mother." Elijah said. "What about you?"

Elena noticed her cousin glaring at Thierry, she turned her head around.

"No, I guess they're boys." Elena said.

The song ended. Thierry and Freya walked towards them, few seconds later her cousin passed to talk to his mother and then stopped with them.

"Thierry, this is my cousin, Miroslav. Miroslav this is Thierry."

"Hi nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Excuse me, Bekah is calling me." Freya said.

Thierry excused himself and walked towards his table, this was her time to attack.

"This is the first time they have seen each other. He lives California, or some state on the other side and it seems that time hasn't gone by." Elena said. "It could work. You said you didn't like her, you don't mind, do you?"

"No." He said.

Her uncle Ioan was walking towards them, Miroslav excused himself and went back to his date.

"Is that what you were planning?" Ioan asked.

"Busted." Elijah said.

"Well, for not being interested, he shows a lot of interest to know who Thierry is."

Aleks and Rebekah cut the cake. Elena looked at Freya and they walked towards the happy couple. They came out of the restroom, Rebekah completely changed clothes. Aleks was already waiting for her. Elijah knew she was going to be happy, but it wasn't easy for him. Elijah and his parents walked towards them.

"Thank you for accompanying us tonight." Aleks said. "You're welcomed to stay. We need to catch up our flight."

"Take care of her."

~*TVD*TO *~

"I will."

They stayed a little while longer.

"Are you ready?" Elijah questioned her.

"Yes." Elena replied.

Elijah got up and then helped her get up, she turned around and the person she less expected was there.

"Get out of my sight." Elena exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

Tatia pushed her away.

Elena began to breathe rapidly.

"Come on, let's get going." Elijah said to her.

They walked towards the door.

"Breath, darling." Elijah said and then engulfed her in a hug.

"They should be here to see him get married." Elena said between sobs.

"I know."

She continued to cry, she would always miss them.

He nodded and let her go, they got into their car and headed to the airport. They would leave to Romania, she would take care of the business while he was away. Their layover flight was called. It was going to be a long flight. She had fallen asleep and when she woke up they were announcing that they were going to land.

"One more flight." Elijah said.

She just nodded, the plane safely landed in London and walked towards the exit. They would leave the following morning. Elijah called for a taxi that would take them to their London home.

"Sleep." Elijah said.

They changed into their pajamas and got ready to go to bed.

"Good morning." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning."

They had breakfast before leaving to the airport and waited for their flight to be called.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena said.

Their flight was called and the flight to Romania was short. Once they landed she saw the bunch of reporters outside. She just simply ignored them and good thing her family had left a car at the airport for her.

"I'll wake you up when we get there." Elijah said.

He woke her up once they had gotten inside the property. Once home and they had rested, she felt him watching her scribbling down.

"What are you writing?"

"What I'm going to say at the press conference."

"You know that their going to ask you about your pregnancy?"

"Yes I know." Elena replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Elena said.

"I'll prepare you something." Elijah said getting up.

"Okay." Elena replied.

Elena continued writing down, until he called her to the table.

"That looks good." Elena said.

"So when can we know what are we having?" Elijah questioned.

She hadn't told him that she was waiting to visit Romania, but she had guessed that he already knew.

"Tomorrow." Elena replied as she got her phone. "I could send her a message."

He encouraged her to do it. Elena sent her a message, and she replied that she could open a little earlier for her.

"What did she said?" Elijah questioned her.

"She said she could open a little earlier for me and then we could inform our families."

"We should start thinking about names." Elijah said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Elena said.

They finished eating, washed the dishes and then headed outside to sit and enjoy their time together.

"So, have you thought of any names?"

"Yes."

They both said many names and mixed and match from their lists. They chose three names for boys and three names for girls. Elijah placed his hand in her belly, they started moving.

"I'd wish my parents were here."

"Me too." Elijah said. "I would had loved to meet them. We should get inside."

"Okay, okay." She said.

He helped her get up and then kissed her.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

They headed inside and got ready to go to bed, he helped her out. The next morning they woke up and got ready to head out.

"Do you think we can find out?" Elena asked as she helped him with his tie.

"I hope so."

"My handsome man." Elena said. "You're ready, we should get going."

"Yeah."

They headed out and straight to the Dr.'s Office.

"Hello Elena, Elijah."

"Hi."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Follow me."

Elena and Elijah followed anxiously. Elena knew the procedure and got ready, she looked at Elijah and he had the same look in his eyes as she did. They were ready.

* * *

**So, what ya think? Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter...last chapter posted today!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

They let their families know what they were having before telling everybody else as they headed towards her office and opened the doors for her employees.

"Are you ready?" He questioned her as he looked at the small reporters outside.

She just nodded, they walked outside.

"Bună dimineața tuturor. Am venit aici să spun vestea bună despre căsnicia fratelui meu Aleks căsătoria cu Rebekah a avut loc vineri trecut în Statele Unite."

"Ce zici de sarcina ta?"

Elena showed them. "Nu știu dacă le puteți vedea, dar se mișcă."

"Știți ce aveți?"

"Da, doi băieți și o fată."

"Felicitări!"

"Mulțumesc."

Elena finished the conference and headed back inside. Elijah opened the door for her.

"They really love you."

"I'd wish I was more open but I just don't like it."

"They know." Elijah replied. "Besides, they see you happy if not I would be toast."

"Yeah you would." Elena said. "But I am really, really happy with you."

He kissed her. "I am happy with you too."

Everything was running as usual, Elena signed the papers that Aleks had left behind and he had said were important. Before heading out Elena walked around the business to see how everything was going on. They were heading home. Her family was arriving the following day.

"I take care of the business, you relax this week because I know you and I know you won't do it when you go back to the States and I will call you if we need your signature or I could send Katerina."

Katerina just nodded.

"Okay." Elena said. "Can we have lunch now? Elijah and I prepared it."

"Yes, Elena."

They all sat outside and had lunch. He noticed how happy she was. Elena's phone started ringing, she didn't recognize the number but she knew it was from Romania.

"Hello." Elena said. "Da, a făcut și este fericit cu ea. Da, am aprobat-o."

Elena ended her phone call and explained to her family who had called her. The week passed rather quickly and now it was time to go back home to the United States.

"We'll be there when the triplets are ready to come out." Aleks said.

"You better." Elena said. "Where's Bekah?"

"She's going to spend the weekend with her parents and getting her things." Aleks said.

"Oh." Elena said. "We should get going."

Aleks and Elena said goodbye. They headed towards the airport and within two hours they landed in London. Their flight was called.

"Home it is."

"Yes."

The flight home was exhausting.

"Let's get a taxi and I'll come tomorrow to pick up the car." Elijah said.

Elena just nodded, Elijah waved to one of the taxis and gave him the address of his parent's house as it was closer than their house. Elena had fallen asleep.

"Hey. We got here." Elijah said.

She opened her eyes and then got down. Elijah soon followed and got their suitcases from the trunk.

"Welcome home." Esther said to them as they got inside the house.

"Thank you." Elena said.

"You two, go to sleep." Mikael said.

Elena just smiled and walked towards Elijah's room. Elijah soon followed.

"Hey." She said kissing his cheek. "We're hungry."

"Okay." Elijah said.

They both got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Look, who's awake." Rebekah said.

"Food is in the stove." Esther said.

"Thanks." Elena said.

"How was the trip back?" Mikael asked.

"Tiring." Elena said as she began to serve herself.

"So, you have any new names for the triplets?"

"We have names picked out but not that given to them yet."

"Are you waiting?" Rebekah questioned.

"Yes."

The door suddenly opened and all of his siblings got home.

"Hey welcome home." Niklaus said.

"Thank you." Elijah said sitting next to Elena.

"You need help decorating their rooms?" Freya asked.

"Yes." Elijah said. "But she can't be there."

"We can arrange that." Esther said.

Elijah looked at his mother and she pointed towards her husband.

"We're buying the cribs." Mikael said.

Elena was about to protest but a look from Esther silenced her.

"You need to have the rooms ready." Esther said.

"I know." Elena said.

"I can join you." Caroline said.

"Don't forget to keep me in the loop." Rebekah said.

"I will." Elena said.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Kol questioned.

"Me." Elena answered.

~*TVD*TO *~

Time had passed and it was only a matter of time for her to go into labor. She had trained Khloe well, but Niklaus was a pain in the butt.

"It is not your fault, Khloe." Elena said and glared at Klaus. "You know what, change of plans. I will work with this buffoon and you'll take over the SPA."

Her eyes popped open. Elena looked over to Klaus.

"I don't know how you'll going to do it, when I go into maternity leave and it's coming soon." Elena said. "I'm washing my hands because I won't be training someone else."

What's happening here?" Elijah questioned as he walked by.

"He's been in a grumpy mood and seriously, Lijah, I'm not going to train somebody else and tomorrow I'll go into maternity leave and how he gets an assistant, not my problem." Elena said and walked away.

She was beyond angry, she headed straight to the restroom to puke. When she came out, Elijah was waiting for her.

"Are you feeling better?" Elijah questioned.

"A little." Elena said.

"About the replacement." Elijah said.

"I was not joking about that." Elena said. "Or the fact that I'm angry, but you know that everyone in this office is scared of him."

"I know, but he's going to get antsy."

"Not my problem." Elena replied.

Elijah's phone began to alert him of a text.

"Mother wants us to have dinner tonight." Elijah said to Elena.

"Can we go now?" Elena said.

"Yes."

Elena went for her stuff, talked to Khloe and then said goodbye.

"Are you okay?" Elijah questioned.

"Yeah."

"You're squirming too much."

"I'm okay."

They headed towards his parents' house.

"Are you okay?" Aleks asked Elena.

"I'm okay."

One by one they all started arriving. Elena was ignoring Klaus.

"What's happening here?" Aleks questioned Niklaus.

"He made her angry."

"Food is ready." Esther said.

They were walking towards the dining room when she suddenly stopped.

"Elijah, my water just broke." Elena whispered to him.

"Family, we're heading to the hospital." Elijah said and threw the keys to Mikael. "You're driving."

Elijah helped Elena.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elijah questioned her as they got inside the car.

"I thought it was hicks." Elena replied with clench teeth.

"Okay. Okay." Elijah said. "How long in between contractions?"

"Ten. Are we almost there?"

"Yes." Mikael said.

She took a deep breath, they were already waiting for them. Elena looked at Esther.

"You're going with me right?"

"Yes."

"I can feel one head coming out. So hurry."

They moved fast into the operating room.

"No, I don't want it." Elena said.

They kept insisting, she simply yelled at them that she didn't want it. Hours later, they had their three children with them.

"Are they okay?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Esther replied.

They passed her into the recovery room and then to her room. His family soon followed into the room.

"So, what are their names?"

"His name is Adrian Thaddeus." Elijah said holding one and pointed towards the one Elena had. "He is Andre Mihail and our little girl is Ailis Tatiana."

"They are so cute." Freya said.

"What are you doing about their birth announcement?" Aleks questioned.

"I'll think about something." Elena replied. "I'll do it once I get out of this place."

"Okay."

"Out all of you. She needs to rest and they need time with their children." Esther said. "You too, Mikael."

Elena noticed that Elijah was holding to a laugh.

"I'm just going to kiss my grandkids." Mikael responded.

"Out." Esther said.

"Talk to you tomorrow." Mikael said as he gave Esther a look. "I'm going, I'm going."

They were left alone.

"You need rest." Elijah said. "Sleep."

Elijah got the baby from Elena's arm and placed Andre in his crib. She didn't even fight him as she was sleepy.

"How long was I asleep?" Elena asked him.

"Almost three hours." Elijah replied.

"Help me get up." Elena said.

Elijah got up from the sofa and helped her get up. She walked slowly to the restroom, as she was still in pain.

"They look a lot like you." Elijah said.

"They're still little." Elena replied.

They started figuring out how where they going to do it, as she had wanted to breastfeed them.

"I guess the only solution would be if I pumped the milk." Elena replied.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**1\. Translation:**

**Elena: Good morning all. I came here to tell the good news about my brother Aleks' marriage to Rebekah's wedding last Friday in the United States.**

**Reporter: How about your pregnancy?**

**Elena: I don't know if you can see them, but they're moving.**

**Reporter: Do you know what you're having?**

**Elena: Yes, two boys and a girl.**

**Reporter: Congratulations!**

**2\. Translation: (Elena's phone conversation)**

**Yes, he did and he is happy with her. Yes, I approved it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about yesterday, but I had an event to attend to. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

He was awed more than ever by his wife, and how she managed to handle the situation, they had talked about waiting till the triplets were older to have another child and he respected that and it was only a matter of days for her to return to work.

"You should go, I'll be okay." Elena said.

"Okay, if you need anything call me."

"I will." Elena said.

He headed to the office and get everything ready for the meeting.

"How did this happened?" Elijah asked his secretary.

"I don't know, I didn't do it."

"What's happening here?" Elena asked as she arrived with the triplets.

"This." Elijah said showing her the paper.

She walked towards him and got the paper.

"Go back to your desk. I'll talk to him. Can you please close the door?"

Christina just nodded and did like asked.

"You know her, you know she wouldn't mess with those figures." Elena said. "That wasn't her. I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Okay." Elijah said and then kissed her. "You should had called me."

"I can do it." Elena replied.

"I know you can." Elijah said as he walked towards their sleeping triplets.

"I'll talk to Christina before I leave. Let's go or we're going to be late." Elena said.

"Okay, okay. Please open the door, I'll push the carriage."

Elena did as told.

"We'll talk when the meeting is over." Elena said to Christina.

She just nodded. Elijah and Elena walked towards the conference room.

"They just fell asleep." Elena said to Freya.

"Ahh." Freya said.

"You're supposed to be home resting." Mikael said pointing to Elena.

"I told her that."

"No." Elena replied.

"Let's get started." Niklaus said.

They talked about how things were going in the company.

"The food is here." Khloe said.

The person from the restaurant entered with the food and placed it in the center of the table and one of the triplets was beginning to wake up. Elena excused herself, and began to get up.

"I'll help you." Freya said.

"Thank you." Elena said.

While they went somewhere else to change the triplets diapers, Elijah got the three bottles ready served himself, his wife and sister.

"Thank you, Lijah." Freya said.

"You're welcomed."

After a while, the meeting finished.

"I'm going to be in Rebekah's office, trying to find out what happened." Elena told Elijah as Elijah was holding his little girl. "Are you taking her with you?"

"Yes, she'll be my helper." Elijah replied.

He walked to his office with his daughter while the rest of his kids were with his siblings. He opened the door of his office and headed towards his desk. She was completely asleep, he kept watching her sleep and seeing her mother in her.

"What are you thinking?" Freya questioned.

"I'll need a boy's repellent." Elijah said.

"Good luck with that." Freya said. "Where's Elena?"

"She's in Rebekah's office."

"She'll get to the bottom of it. The parents are leaving."

"That's what she said." Elijah said as he slowly got up from his chair.

They both got out of Elijah's office.

"Freya tells me you're leaving."

"Yes." Mikael said. "I hope you're not letting her go back home alone."

"No, I'll leave with her." Elijah replied.

"Good." Esther said. "We should get going. We expect you for dinner."

"Yes, Mother." Elijah said.

They said goodbye and his parents walked towards the elevators. Elijah turned around at the sound of footsteps walking by, Freya did so too.

"What is it, Karla?"

"Is she in trouble?" She asked as she pointed towards Christina's desk.

"She is." Freya replied.

"If you know something, you should let my wife know. She's in Rebekah's office." Elijah replied.

"Okay." She said.

She excused herself and began to walk towards Rebekah's office.

"Do you think she's going to take that long?" Freya questioned.

"No." Elijah replied.

Elijah put down his little girl in the car seat snapped in the carriage, his siblings did the same.

"So, are you two having more children?" Klaus questioned.

"Not so soon." Elijah replied.

The door of Rebekah's office opened, Elena had a look of not being happy.

"That is not a happy look." Freya whispered.

"I'm already afraid." Kol added.

Elijah looked at Kol and he wasn't joking. Elena walked past them.

"Take care of them." Elijah said to his siblings.

Elijah followed Elena and stood outside the door.

~*TVD*TO*~

She was angry.

"What were you looking in Christina's desk?" Elena questioned someone.

"She said I could get it."

"No, she would not had allowed that." Elena said. "She takes her job seriously and her privacy also."

Elena didn't know why but something made her look to her left and noticed the page she had been doing for a while, the one that had place her into her Elijah's view. Elena simply snatched it.

"What are you doing with this?" Elena questioned.

"She said I could help her."

Elena gave her a look, Meredith was making Elena angry.

"You are fired, get your things and get out of the building."

"You can't fire me!"

"I am doing it so!" Elena replied. "You better start moving."

"I am not."

"Very well then." Elena said and walked away.

Elena walked to where the custodians kept the cleaning supplies and got the trash can bin, she felt their stares but didn't say a word about it and walked to Meredith's desk. Elena began to throw her things into the trashcan.

"Hey." She yelled.

By this time, all of them had followed her and gathered some attention.

"I don't approve of what you did, because I know Christina and she wouldn't have given you this page. You took this page without her permission, you doctored the numbers. Get out of this building!"

"No, I won't."

"If, you don't leave I will call the police and press charges against you."

"You can't fire me!"

Elena took a breath and smiled.

"Mikael and Esther made me an owner of the company way before Elijah and I got together, and that gave me the power to fire anyone that has crossed the line."

She got her things and the things Elena had placed in the trashcan. She walked away towards the elevator. Elena kept her eyes on her.

"Now, you owe an apology to poor Christina."

"I already did, darling."

"Good." Elena said.

"Now, you need rest." Elijah said. "We should get going."

Elijah and Elena got ready to head home.

"Why don't we go to your parents house?" Elena questioned. "It's going to be a pain going back and forth."

"If you'd preferred it."

"Yes."

"Okay."

They drove straight to his parent's house.

"We're crashing here instead of driving home." Elijah said to his parents.

"You know you're welcomed here." Mikael said and then looked at Elena. "You need sleep."

"I'm going, I'm going, Poppa." Elena said.

She wanted to sleep, but first she needed to pump fresh milk as the triplets were not fond of formula milk. She began to pump milk and got it ready for Elijah.

"Wake me up when they wake up." Elena said to Elijah.

"I will."

She got ready to sleep, he kissed her forehead. He woke her up two hours later, they managed to change their diapers and fed them. They went back to sleep.

"We really make beautiful children." Elena said.

"Yes, and more because they look a lot like you." Elijah said.

There was a knock on the door and Mikael and Esther opened the door slowly.

"Rest a little longer." Esther said. "We're taking the triplets."

Mikael and Esther left them alone taking the triplets with them. Elijah and Elena got into bed together.

"Are you well rested?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Elena said. "I need to pump some more milk."

"That was a bombshell you dropped today." Elijah said.

"I know." Elena replied. "I noticed how uncomfortable Khloe is."

"I've noticed that too." Elijah said. "Have you thought about my parents request?"

"Isn't it too much for them?" Elena questioned.

"I think that if they asked is because they think they can manage." Elijah said.

"We'll have to get them used to formula milk." Elena replied.

"Good luck with that." Elijah said.

They got up from bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"They're still sleeping." Mikael said. "You're well rested?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

"Where's the rest of the family?"

"They're on their way." Esther replied. "Dinner is almost ready."

"I see that you really can handle it."

"Are you going to let us take care of them?" Mikael asked.

"Yes." Elena replied.

The rest of the family started arriving one after the other.

"Set up the table, Niklaus." Esther said.

"Kol, set up the table."

"Nik, I told you." Esther said.

"I'm going."

"Do you need any help?" Elena questioned.

"You shouldn't be in the kitchen anymore." Esther said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Second chapter of the day...**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Elena had returned to work and the triplets were already ten months and already getting up and trying to take their first steps. She had gotten all the family into skype.

"Wait." Elena said and got up to get something and then showed it to the family.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

"The kids?"

"They're sleeping."

They ended the video chat with their family.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena said.

He prepared something for her before the triplets would wake up. They had noticed she was pregnant as her eating habits had changed. She didn't want to eat red meat, she couldn't stand the smell of it. They had just finished eating when the triplets woke up.

"Who's awake now?" Elijah questioned to his little girl and she just smiled.

They changed their diapers and then fed them.

"We need to go grocery shopping." Elena said.

"I know."

They got the kids ready and headed out into the city. Ailis didn't want to go in the stroller, she wanted her mother to carry her. She read the list to Elijah to pick up the items they needed.

"Oh we need more diapers and wipes."

"Is it everything?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena replied.

They paid and went back home and while the triplets played in the play pen, placed the things where they belonged. Elijah prepared dinner and placed the kids in their high chairs and they were excited to receive food.

"I think it's a boy." Elena said.

"Me too."

Ailis screamed when they stopped feeding her.

"She's just like you." Elena said.

"Yes, I noticed, but good thing she has her mother's eyes."

After they had finished eating they let the triplets play in the floor and sat with them. His little girl started rubbing her eye and went with Elena, it was time to put them to sleep, soon enough they went to sleep. They got out of the triplets room and headed towards the living room.

"What are we going to do for their first birthday?"

"I was thinking maybe something small, family only."

"Yeah." Elena said.

They sat there giving each other ideas, but he noticed that she was getting tired.

"Let's go to sleep." Elijah said.

He got up and helped her get up, they headed towards their room and got ready to go to sleep. They woke up with their alarm. They began to get ready to head to work and just as they had finished getting ready the triplets woke up, they got them ready and headed out to drop them off at his parents place.

"So how are you feeling?" Esther asked Elena.

"A little better than when I was expecting the triplets."

Mikael got Ailis out of the carseat and as she saw Elena, she outstretched her little arms towards her. She got her tiny hands.

"I'll be back later." Elena said.

She started crying when Elijah and Elena walked away.

"It's hard isn't it?" Elijah questioned as he opened the door for her.

"Yes, especially now that she's too attached to me."

"Yeah."

They got to work and they went their separate ways. He was working in the numbers and wanting to implement new menus. He was so into his work that he didn't see the time until there was a knock on the door.

"It's already twelve and we're hungry."

"What do you want to eat?" Elijah questioned.

"They ordered and I ordered for you and me."

"The usual?" Elijah questioned getting up and walking towards her.

"Eh no red meat."

"That's fine by me."

"Nik wasn't that happy."

"Oh." Elijah said pulling her closer to him.

"I promised that once the baby was out I would cook lots of red meat." Elena said. "We should get there. Your brother gets moody."

"He learned his lesson from the last time you got angry."

He opened the door for her and let her go out first. They got to the conference room and the food was already there. Niklaus was about to say something and then he noticed Elena. Elijah looked at Elena, he gave her he "I told you so" look. They sat down and served each other. Elijah asked them for ideas.

"I think you should add new drinks." Caroline said.

"That's a good idea."

"What about different foods?" Elena questioned.

"What kind of food, Lena?"

"We could add Paellas, treats."

"We could also add musaka and Kebapche." Kol said.

They worked on the plans. He needed to figure out a way to apply it. After a while they went back to their work places. He began to look for ways to prepare his chefs.

"You're still working in a plan?" Elena asked from the doorway.

"Yes." Elijah replied looking up. "Is it already five?"

"Yes, Elijah." Elena replied. "Let's go, we're getting hungry."

"Let's go." Elijah said getting up and leaving everything as it was.

They walked out of the office holding hands, Elena had her hand in her belly while he made sure the building was closed before leaving.

~*TVD*TO *~

He called home to check on their children.

"Mother says dinner is ready." Elijah said.

"Okay." Elena said.

Few minutes later, they arrived at Mikael and Esther's house. Elijah opened the door and he let her in first. The moment her little girl saw her, she drops everything and walked towards her. Elena picked her up.

"You must be hungry." Esther said.

"Yes."

"Everything is set up." Esther said.

They walked towards the dining room, Elijah served her and himself while she sat down with Ailis. The rest of the family sat down to have dinner.

"Where's Kol?" Elena questioned.

"He's talking to Davina."

Elena started eating while her little girl placed her head in her chest. Mikael tried to get her, but she simply refused.

"You don't want to go with Grampa?"

"No."

"Sorry, Poppa." Elena said.

He just shrugged his shoulder, Elena continued eating until she finished it.

"Dessert?" Elena questioned.

"Brownies in the counter." Esther said.

"Let's go for brownies, Ailis." Elena said and got up.

Elena grabbed two brownies one for her and the other for Ailis, Adrian and Andre followed her. She gave one each, after they had finished with dinner they walked to the living room to drink their coffee.

"I am flying tomorrow morning to Romania." Kol said. "I am sure I want to marry her."

Elena smiled. "Does she know?"

"No." Kol said. "I want to surprise her."

"What are you planning?" Mikael questioned.

"We have talked about possibilities." Kol replied.

"You'll be happy." Elena said.

"Thank you, sissy." Kol replied.

Elena had noticed the change Davina had made in him.

"We should get going." Elijah said helping her get up.

"Say goodbye to Poppa and Nana." Elena said to Ailis, she did. "Blow them a kiss."

"Goodnight." Esther and Mikael said.

"Goodnight."

They headed home, Elijah and Elena placed the triplets in their cribs and for a while they watched them sleep.

"They're growing so fast."

"Yes, they are." Elijah said. "They're looking more and more as their beautiful Mother."

She blushed. Time was going fast, it was four in the morning.

"Elijah, he wants to meet us."

He got up as fast as he could and got dressed and then helped her get dressed. Elijah called for his parents and informed them that they needed to go to the hospital.

"Call us if you need something." Esther said.

"Thank you." Elijah said.

They headed towards the hospital, the Doctor in charge of the ER checked her and said it was time for her to have the baby, they prepared her to have the baby. Few hours later, they go to meet their little boy.

"So what name did you choose?" Elena asked Elijah as she was holding him.

"Anthony." Elijah said.

Elena smiled. "It rhymes with the name I chose."

"Yes it does."

"Have you called your parents?"

"No, not yet." Elijah said as he got his phone and dialed his Mother's number. "Mum, I have another son. Yes, they are. How are my kids? Thank you."

He hung up.

"Are they okay?"

"Yes they are. Mum already called Aleks."

The nurse entered to say that they were going to transfer her to her room. Elijah grabbed the baby from Elena.

"How do you think Ailis is going to take it?" Elijah asked once they were alone.

"I don't know." Elena replied. "I hope okay."

"You need sleep." Elijah said.

"So do you." Elena replied.

"Sleep darling." He said as he gave a kiss in his new baby and placed him in the crib.

She watched him as he got comfortable in the sofa. She closed her eyes, few hours later she woke up she needed to go to the restroom but she didn't want to wake him up. She had managed to almost get back to bed when she made a noise.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Elijah questioned.

"I just went to the restroom." Elena replied.

At exactly 8 am they began to get visitors, starting with his family.

"He's so cute." Caroline said.

"Thank you." Elena said.

Elijah's phone started alerting him of a text.

"Hello Matias." Freya said.

"He really is his father mini-me." Klaus said holding Matias.

Elena looked at Elijah and winked at him, his phone started alerting him of a text.

"Two of you have to go down, our parents are here." Elijah said.

"We should get going." Klaus said. "The kids must be driving Elizabeth crazy."

Klaus gave the baby back to Elena and headed out of the room followed by Caroline and Elijah.


	16. Chapter 16

**Third chapter of the day.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

His parents were already inside the hospital waiting for him, Klaus and Caroline said hello and then headed out. Esther had gotten herself and his father passes to see Elena and as they were heading towards the doors, Elijah told the security that the triplets were his and their mother had just given birth. The security let him pass, they got to Elena's room.

"Mama." Ailis said as soon as she saw her Mother.

Esther, Mikael and Elena put the triplets in the bed so they could see their new brother. Ailis extended her hand to touch the baby.

"Softly." Elena said.

Elijah helped his daughter, she giggled. Elijah looked at Elena and returned the wink.

"I want to hold my grandson." Esther said.

Mikael got hold of Adrian and Andre, while Elena handed Matias to Esther. Elijah noticed how Ailis didn't get her eyes off of the baby, he knew that she would always protect her little brother. Esther got close to Mikael, and he kissed his forehead.

"Me kiss." Ailis said.

Esther got close to her and she kissed her little brother.

"Ailis, can I have him?" Freya asked her.

"No." Ailis said without looking at her.

"We should let you rest." Esther said. "Come on, Mikael you too Freya. Help me with one of the triplets."

Freya wanted to protest, but one look from her mother stopped her. She got Andre.

"You're going with Nana." Elena said to Ailis.

Esther got Ailis, she didn't even complained.

"Sleep." Elijah said and kissed her.

An hour later, the Doctor entered to check her. Everything looked fine so far, and if things got better she would be able to be discharged the following day. They continued to have more visitors throughout the day. His phone started ringing, it was his little sister, Rebekah.

"Hi. Lijah." Rebekah said. "We want to meet the new member."

"Hello Becks." Elijah said and walked towards Elena who was holding their baby boy. "Here he is."

"He's so cute." Rebekah said.

"How's my little niece?" Elijah questioned.

"OH look." Rebekah said. "She's too busy talking to her father."

"How are you feeling?" Elena questioned her.

"A lot worse than when I was expecting her." Rebekah replied. "She just wants to be with her father only."

"I think you're having a boy." Elena said.

"Yeah that's what Mum said."

"I should let you rest." Rebekah said. "So do I. I'll get in contact with you later."

"Okay. Bye. Give her a kiss from us." Elena said.

"What about me?" Aleks asked.

"Yeah you too." Elena replied.

They ended the phone call.

"Now you should rest." Elijah said and gave her a peck in the lips. He rested a little too, he woke up before she did. Elijah checked their little boy and he was beginning to wake up, he picked him up. He reminded him of Henrik, Elijah changed his diaper.

"Darling, he's ready for you."

Elena opened her eyes.

"Okay." Elena said getting herself ready and then got the baby from Elijah's arms.

They went back to sleep, they were woken up by the knock on the door and the Doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Have you been able to go to the restroom?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

"Okay. I'll sign the release papers."

"Thank you."

The Doctor left them alone. The fifteen minutes were up. She picked him up to burp, he burped and she switched him to the other side.

"What are you thinking?" Elena questioned.

"How much he looks like Henrik." Elijah responded.

"I've seen pictures and yes he does." Elena said as she removed him from her chest and looked at him.

Elijah began to put everything away, there was a knock on the door. It was the doctor with the release papers for Elena and their baby boy. The door suddenly opened.

"I'm here, brother." Freya said.

"I'll go and pay and then move the car to the front. I'll let you know."

Elijah headed to the billing department to pay and then he headed out to move his SUV to the front of the hospital to pick up his wife and son. He was getting desperate and wanted to call Freya when he noticed them, Elijah got down as fast as he could. He opened the door of the car and then turned around to get the baby from Elena's arms, he kissed his little forehead and then placed him in the car seat while Freya helped her into the back side of the SUV.

"I'll see you at the house." Elijah said.

"See you." Freya replied.

They headed towards his parents home, they were going to stay there for a few days while they got acclimated with their newborn and triplets.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Elena replied looking at her baby boy.

The drive to his parents house wasn't that long, they were all waiting for them.

"We've got the whole neighborhood here." Elijah said and turned off the car.

Elena laughed. "At least is a neighborhood mine would be a city."

He got down the car, opened her door and helped her out, while Mikael got their newborn baby.

"Careful with the bodyguard." Elijah said to his father.

"I know, Lijah." Mikael replied. "She's being anxious since you called. She's definitely my granddaughter."

"Mama." Ailis said.

~*TVD*TVD*TO*~

She got her little girl, she placed her head in Elena's shoulder.

"Did you behave?"

"Yes."

They were getting inside the house, Mikael got the baby out of the car seat. Her two boys were carried by Freya and Esther, she sat down in the sofa.

"You need rest?" Esther questioned Elena.

"No, I'm okay."

Her little Matias kept changing arms, he began to cry.

"It's time to change his diaper." Elijah said.

"Come on buddy let's change your diaper." Kol said getting the bag from Elijah's arm.

They were all startled.

"Not yet." Davina said.

"Are you done with the wedding plans?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Davina replied.

Kol came back with the child.

"He's all yours now." Kol said to Elena.

Elena got down Ailis and got Matias from Kol's arms, sat down and then Elijah handed her the bottle.

"You haven't had problems?" Caroline questioned.

"Not with Matias." Elena replied. "He doesn't care for the method just that you feed him."

"That's good." Caroline said. "Let's see how this one turns out."

After they had finished feeding the baby they walked towards the dining room for lunch.

"Mama." Ailis said as Elena sat down.

"You go in the high chair." Elena said.

"No." Ailis said.

She had no other option but to pick her up, Elijah passed to Elena, Ailis food.

"She'll go back to her old ways."

"I hope so." Elijah replied.

His family left after a while.

"You should go to sleep." Mikael said pointing to Elena and Elijah.

Elena nodded and walked straight to Elijah's room without even complaining. they were woken up.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't wake you up, but Ailis hasn't stopped asking for her Daddy." Esther said.

Esther placed Ailis in between her parents.

"I've got my girl back."

"Yes." Esther whispered. "Go back to sleep."

After a while, they were woken up by their daughter. They got out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, she looked for food as she was hungry.

"How are you?" Esther questioned.

"I am fine, it's just that I need to get acquired with a new baby." Elena said. "Are you sure you still want to take care of now four kids?"

"Yes." Mikael said. "I'll have my little helper."

"Yes. She's way worse than me."

"More like her Father." Esther added. "He was like that when Rebekah was born."

"Poor little brother." Elena said.

"I know." Esther said.

"You want some?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Yes, please." Elijah said.

She put it in the microwave to heat it, and that was when Matias woke up.

"Don't worry about that." Esther said.

"She's going to get me spoiled." Elena said.

"Just eat." Mikael said as he prepared the bottle.

"Okay." Elena said.

They were eating and Esther walked towards them with a crying child.

"Mati crying." Ailis said.

"Nana is going to give him his bottle now."

Mikael handed Esther the bottle and Esther fed Matias. Since Mikael was sitting next to Esther, Ailis extended her hands to be picked up. Elena and Elijah looked at each other. Elijah asked her for her brothers and she pointed towards one of the playpens. Matias finished his bottle, Elena had finished as well and asked for her child.

"Hello handsome." Elena said, Matias simply smiled.

Esther's phone began to ring.

"It's your brother." Esther said and then answered placing it on speaker. "Hello, Aleks."

"Please keep us updated."

"I will."

They ended the phone call, they were all worried.

"I can arrange someone to pick you up at the airport, if you want to go."

"I'll wait for Aleks call and then we figure it out." Mikael said.

"Okay." Elena said.

The wait seemed long, until he called.

"Aleks." Esther said answering on speaker.

"The Doctor just checked her." Aleks said. "She's staying overnight to keep her watched."

"What about the baby?" Mikael questioned.

"Still in the oven." Aleks said. "We're having a baby boy."

"I knew it." Esther said.

"Yes, Momma. We're really happy."

"Where's my granddaughter?" Mikael questioned.

"She's with Uncle Ioan." Aleks replied. "I'll keep you in the loop."

"What else did the Doctor said?"

"She'll need to stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy." Aleks said.

"We're on our way." Mikael said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

His parents couldn't stop him from visiting Rebekah, they had just landed in Romania.

"You didn't have to come." Rebekah said to Elijah.

"Nonsense." Elijah said. "I needed to see it with my own eyes."

Rebekah took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" Elena questioned.

"I want to get up!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Not a chance he will let you." Elena said.

"He better not, the Doctor said rest. So, you stay put."

Rebekah made a face.

"Let me meet the little guy." Rebekah said.

Elena sat next to her in the bed.

"He looks a lot like Henrik." Rebekah said.

"I've been told." Elena said.

Elijah placed his hand in Rebekah's belly and he felt movement, Rebekah gave him a look.

"Don't." Rebekah said. "He's being moving all day long."

"Sorry." Elijah said removing his hand.

Elena was holding to her laugh. Rebekah took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Elena questioned.

"I think it's time." Rebekah said.

Between Elijah and Aleks they got her up and started moving, Elena was staying behind to take care of the kids. She knew he would want to be in the hospital with his sister. His phone started ringing.

"Hey."

"How's everything going?" Elena questioned.

"She's ready to have the baby, the Doctor's are prepping her."

"Well, send me a picture."

"I will, darling." Elijah replied.

They ended their phone call, it seems hours to him.

"It's a healthy boy, they're both doing okay." Aleks said. "You'll be able to see her in a few minutes. I've got to get back to her."

"Okay."

He waited a few seconds and then the nurse came for them.

"He's so cute, Elena wants a photo." Elijah said getting his phone out. "Then, it's my time carrying him."

"Not a chance." Mikael said getting the baby from Rebekah.

"Cheater." Elijah said.

Elijah took the picture and sent it to Elena, few seconds later Mikael pass the baby to Elijah. He got the baby and looked at him.

"He's a mini you, Bekah."

"That's what I told her." Aleks said.

"She's bringing her right?" Esther questioned.

"You couldn't even dare trying to stop her." Aleks said.

"True." Elijah said. "That is my cue to leave and stay with Matias."

"You're not having another child?" Bekah questioned.

"No, not yet." Elijah replied and handed back Rebekah her baby boy. "Goodbye family."

He walked towards the hospital doors. Once outside the hospital, he called for a taxi that would take him home. The taxi driver recognized him immediately, but he didn't ask anything.

"Multumesc."

"You should get going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elijah said and kissed her.

Elena grabbed little Milena and headed out.

"Elena?"

"She went to the hospital to meet the baby."

"The excuse of taking Milena."

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"If you need anything let me know."

"I will." Elijah said.

Elijah got the baby out of the crib. He began to work on changing his diaper.

"I'm here." Elena said.

"Where's Milena?"

"She's with her parents."

Elijah handed Elena the baby and then kissed her forehead, she began to breastfeed her baby boy. Few hours later Rebekah was released from the hospital.

"Now is time for us to go back home." Mikael said.

"Thank you for coming." Rebekah said.

"You don't have to thank us." Mikael said kissing Rebekah's forehead.

Aleks had Milena with him.

"Say goodbye to Grampa and Nana."

"Bye." She said and sent them a kiss.

They got ready to head out, he knew she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her family.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just hard to say goodbye."

They got to the airport and ready to go home to their kids, they were going to crash at his parents house; not that they minded.

"The triplets are sleeping." Freya said. "How's my sister?"

"She's happy with her new baby." Elena said.

"Go to sleep, you tell me tomorrow." Freya said. "Hand me Matias."

~*TVD*TO *~

She just nodded, Elijah and Elena headed towards Elijah's room. They were tired from their trip and their time difference. They got ready for bed and as soon as they put their heads in their pillows they fell quickly asleep.

"Good morning." Elijah said to Freya.

"Oh you're awake."

"Daddy." Ailis said and extended her little hands.

Elijah picked her up.

"Dad and Mum?"

"They're still sleeping." Freya said.

"Coffee?" Elena asked.

"It's ready."

Elena headed to get a mug to pour herself a cup, Elena turned around to face Elijah.

"Yes please."

"Breakfast is almost over."

"Why are you not seating down next to your brothers, Ailis?" Elijah questioned.

She just shook her head.

"She's been waiting for you." Freya said.

Elijah kissed her chubby cheek and headed to place her in her high chair. Few minutes later, Mikael and Esther walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning."

After breakfast, Elena and Elijah got their kids and headed home. They still needed to get adjusted to the time, but with kids it wasn't that possible to sleep.

"Go to sleep." Elena said to her triplets. "I'm going to turn off the lights already."

Time had passed by, she was quiet.

"Should we try again?" Elena questioned as they got into bed.

"We could, but it's up to you."

"I want to." Elena said. "But what if we have triplets or more again?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Elijah said.

She smiled, he kissed her and things quickly escalated.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, husband."

"What are we doing today?" Elijah questioned.

"Stay home and enjoy our kids."

"Sounds like a plan."

They heard Matias cry through the baby monitor.

"Time to get up." Elena said.

"Yeah." Elijah said.

"Daddy."

"You go with Matias, I'll handle the triplets." Elijah said.

"Deal." Elena replied.

They got up and headed out of their room, Elena went straight to Matias.

"Time to change that dirty diaper, little guy." Elena said.

Matias smiled when Elena picked him up, she kissed his chubby cheek. Elena changed his diaper and then began to breastfeed him. Elijah and the triplets entered the room.

"I should start with breakfast." Elijah said.

"Okay." Elena said.

"Mati." Ailis said.

"You're staying or leaving with Daddy?"

"Stay."

Elijah just nodded and walked away with the boys in tow, once she finished breastfeeding Matias and placed him in the crib she headed down with, Ailis behind her.

"Breakfast is ready." Elijah said.

Elena picked up Ailis and placed her in her high chair. Elijah placed Ailis plate in front of her.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Elena said.

He poured coffee for her.

"Thank you." Elena said.

Elijah served her and himself, he sat in front of her.

"I can't wait to find out." Elijah said.

"Me too."

Elijah's phone started alerting him of a text.

"My parents wants us to get together for dinner." Elijah said.

"What time?"

"Six."

"Okay." Elena said.

After they had breakfast, they played with their triplets and waited for Mati to wake up as he would spent more time awake.

"Slowly." Elena said to Andrei.

Mati smiled, she kissed the top of his head. She noticed the triplets were beginning to rub their eyes and that was their cue. He helped her get up and they put the triplets to take their nap.

"You too, go to sleep." Elijah said to Mati and he simply smiled.

Elijah got the baby from Elena.

"You should take a nap. I'll make this little guy go to sleep."

Elena smiled. "Good luck with that."

She walked towards their room and got to bed, she didn't even feel Elijah get into bed next to her.

"Hey." She said.

"Did you sleep?"

"Yes and you?"

"Yes. The kids are still sleeping."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

They began to get ready to head to his parents house.

"I lock the house." Elijah said.

"Come on kids."

The kids followed Elena while he locked the house, he locked the house and then turned around and saw his wife put their kids in their car seats. He couldn't had a better wife himself. He walked towards them.

"Are they all buckled in?" Elijah questioned.

"Yeah." Elena said.

They got into the car and headed towards his parent's house. He noticed that they were the first ones.

"Grampa." Ailis said as soon as she entered the house.

"I'm right here." Mikael said.

She extended her little hands and he picked her up.

"Hello, my little girl."

"Hello, Poppa."

"Hello, daughter, son."

"I recognize that smell." Elena said.

"I've been practicing." Esther said.

"It smells good." Elijah said.

Elena nodded.

"Hello." Freya said entering the kitchen.

The door opened and Kol entered and was soon followed by Finn and Sage.

"What do you got in there?" Elena asked.

"A surprise for Davina." Kol replied.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kol said and smirked.

"When do you leave?"

"Thursday." Kol said.

"What about you?" Elijah asked his Father and Mother.

"We we're thinking on leaving on Thursday too." Mikael said.

"There's something else."

"We we're thinking if we took the triplets with us." Esther said.

Elena looked at Elijah.

"We'll think about it." Elena said.

"Okay." Esther said.

Few seconds later, the door opened and Klaus and Caroline came in with their kids.

"Sorry, we're late."

"It's okay." Mikael said.

"You know the rule, last one sets the table." Esther said.

"Ugh." Klaus said.

Elena and Elijah high fived each other.

Klaus rolled his eyes at them, he and Caroline walked towards the dining room to set the table.

"Done." Klaus said.

They put the high chairs for the kids.

"Elijah, the pots."

"Yes Mother."

They all sat in the table to have dinner and everyone began to serve each other.

"So why the dinner?" Caroline asked.

"Before, Kol gets married and moves to Romania." Esther said.

They had fun making Kol blush, they began to clean the table. Elijah and Elena were in the kitchen alone, they got into talking about the question his parents had asked them.

"Why are you two here?" Klaus questioned.

"The dishes are ready for you." Elena said.

"Party pooper." Klaus said.

"Bye." Elena said.

Elijah and Elena followed the voices to the living room.

"We came to an agreement." Elena said seating down next to Esther.

"Which is?" Mikael asked.

"You can take them with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elena said. "It's just that it's the first time."

"I know." Esther said.

"We'll keep you updated." Mikael said.

"Freya, are you going with them?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Freya replied.

"We could leave at 10 am on Thursday." Esther said.

"That sounds like a plan." Elena said.

"What about Mati?" Mikael questioned.

"I hadn't thought about that." Elena said. "Wouldn't it be too much for you?"

"No." Esther questioned.

"Are you sure?" Elena answered with another question.

"We are sure." Mikael responded.

"Okay." Elena replied.

"It's getting late, we should head out." Elijah said.

Mikael helped them with the sleeping triplets, they said goodbye and left. They managed to take the kids inside. They kissed their kids goodnight and then they walked to their room and got ready for bed, said goodnight to each other and kissed each other.

~*TVD*TO*~

Before they knew it, it was Thursday. She knew that it was hard for him to say goodbye to the triplets, for her it wasn't either. Elena kissed her children, but Matias didn't want to go with Esther. He clung to Elijah.

"What now?" Elijah questioned.

"Can I take him to work today?" Elena questioned. "Mostly everyone is afraid of Nik."

"Yes I know." Mikael said. "You can take him."

"Here's everything for the triplets." Elena said.

"Thank you, Elena."

"We should get going." Elijah said.

They said goodbye and then headed out, they went straight to their job.

"I'll drop you off at work and I'll stop at the store and buy a new one." Elijah said.

"Okay." Elena said.

"We're getting close."

She began to get ready, he got into the parking lot. Elena unbuckled Matias, he smiled and she got him out of the car seat. He helped her get down.

"See you in a few minutes." He said and kissed her.

"Okay."

She walked inside the building.

"He's getting so big!"

"I know." Elena said.

"The triplets?"

"They're going with their grandparents, he didn't want to go."

"Mama's boy."

"Yeah."

Elena began to walk towards the elevator. At that moment, Klaus and Caroline arrived.

"I thought he was going with my parents." Klaus said pointing towards Matias.

"He didn't want to go." Elena said as the elevator door opened and Klaus let Elena and Caroline in first.

"Matias, are you going to help me?" Klaus asked.

He only smiled.

"Where's Elijah?" Caroline questioned.

"He went to the store." Elena said.

The elevator let them know it was about to stop, the door opened and they stepped out. She walked to her desk and put her things in her desk and put on her headphones.

"And we're ready." Elena said to him.

Her Matias simply smiled and started talking.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Khloe."

"He's growing so fast."

"Yeah, I've been told. He's beginning to teeth and wants to start to crawl."

"Oh."

Few seconds later, Elijah arrived with the pack and play.

"Where do you want me to place it?" Elijah asked.

"Next to the desk." Elena replied.

He began to get ready the pack and play for her.

"It is ready." He said and kissed her cheek. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes."

He kissed her. "If, you need help call me."

"I will." Elena said.

Elena saw Elijah walk to his office.

"Do you need help?" Khloe asked.

"No, I am okay. I've learned with Ailis." Elena said.

"Do I have any appointments?" Klaus asked from the door of his office.

"Yes with Damon." Elena said.

"Ugh." Klaus responded. "Too late to cancel."

"Yes." Elena replied.

She worked with Matias in her arms what she could do, Matias began to cry.

"I'm going." Elena said.

"I'll help you with him." Khloe said as she was walking towards her desk with papers in her hands.

Khloe got Matias from Elena and he smiled.

"He's like you." Khloe said.

"Yeah, but he looks like his Dad." Elena replied as she made his bottle. "What is that?"

"It needs your signature to ask for more products." Khloe said.

Elena looked at the page and then signed it.

"Hand me Matias." Elena said.

Khloe did that and then Elena began to feed her child.

"I'll send this to Katerina."

"Thank you." Elena said.

Elena was placing Matias in the pack and play when she heard a familiar voice.

"One kid?"

At that time Klaus came out of his office with a paper in his hand.

"No Damon. My brother and Elena have triplets and him."

"Triplets?"

"Yes as in three." Klaus replied.

"Triplets?"

"Yes two boys and a girl." Elena replied. "Don't yell because if he wakes up, you'll put him to sleep."

Elena noticed his face.

"Come on, let's get to my office." Klaus said and closed the door after Damon had walked in.

Elena knew Klaus had enjoyed letting Damon know.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter of the day!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

He was working on pending work. There was a knock on the door.

"He's a wake and asking for you." Elena said.

Elijah got up from his desk and walked towards them and he got his little boy from his Mother.

"Are you going to help me?" Elijah questioned as he picked him up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"Okay." Elena said and walked away.

He did what he could and his little guy was sitting down in his lap, he looked at the time. Elijah called Niklaus and asked him if they we're going to order something to eat.

"You could order." Niklaus said.

Elijah hung up with his brother and called the restaurant to order food for them. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Elijah said.

"The food is already here." Christina said.

"Thank you, Christina." Elijah said securing Matias in his arms as he got up.

Elijah walked towards the door and then to Elena.

"Damon came today." Elena said as she saw him.

"Hmm." Elijah said.

"He asked if we only had one kid, at that time Nik came out of his office and told him we had triplets."

"Leave it to Niklaus." Elijah said.

"Oh come on, you know your brother loves you."

"I know." Elijah said.

"You should had seen his face." Elena said. "The food is in there."

"I'd only wish." Elijah said.

"I am happy with the family I have formed with you and my children have the best father ever." Elena said.

He kissed her, he then called his big brother.

"I'm going." Klaus said.

Elena and Elijah stood there waiting for Klaus, Klaus got out of his office and tried to get Matias but he simply said no. Niklaus made an angry face and commanded Matias.

"NO."

"He's like his Mama, not afraid of Uncle Nik." Khloe said.

Niklaus glared at Khloe.

"Yes." Elijah said.

"I'm off to lunch."

"Okay." Elena said.

"I'm sorry I was on a call with my Mother." Caroline said.

"How is she?" Elena questioned as they walked to the conference room.

"She's doing fine. Thank you."

He was hungry, he let her enter first. They began to serve each other, Elena served herself and Elijah. Elijah noticed that Matias didn't want to go with Elena, he made a mental note to ask her when they were alone. The time to go back to work had come. Klaus and Caroline were walking out of the room.

"Are you going to take him?" Elena questioned Elijah.

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"Elena will it be possible that you are?"

"You're saying it because he didn't want to go with me?"

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"I don't know. We can find out when we get to Romania."

"I'd like that." Elijah said.

"Good."

Elijah walked away with Matias to his office. He got to his office and started working on what he had been doing and arranging his chef's schedules for new food menus. Matias started crying. He got up and walked towards Elena.

"Someone is hungry." Elijah said.

"And a diaper change." Elena said.

"I'll change his diaper and you prepare his bottle."

"Okay."

He changed his diaper while Elena prepared his bottle, Matias didn't want to go with Elena. Elena handed him the bottle and Matias got the bottle.

"I'll bring him when he falls asleep." Elijah said.

"Okay." Elena said.

Elijah walked back to his desk and twenty minutes later, he had fallen asleep. He got up and walked towards Elena, he slowly placed Matias down in the pack and play.

"I'll be in my desk."

"Okay." Elena said.

"Are you working on the menus?" Elena questioned.

"Yes."

"Why don't you get them here and ask them for their input?"

"That's a great idea." Elijah said and kissed her.

"We can work that after our trip to Romania."

"Yes." Elena said.

He walked back to his desk and began to work in the schedule and then set up a date to get them all together here, he did it all before Matias would wake up. His phone starting ring.

"Yes."

"Ya se despertó."

"Ya voy." Elijah said.

He hung up and walked out of the office. Matias extended his little arms towards Elijah. Klaus came out of the office.

"I was thinking what if we give them the day off?"

"Paid?"

~*TVD*TO *~

"Of course." Klaus said.

"Why the sudden change?" Elijah questioned.

"Same as we, he misses his children." Elena said.

"I know they're with our parents, but I can't help worrying." Klaus responded.

"Yes, I know how you feel." Elena said.

"When do we leave?"

"Let me look at plane tickets." Elena said and looked at Klaus. "You start writing a memo for the employees."

"Yes Boss." Klaus said sarcastically and walked to his office.

Elena wanted to laugh at how fast he moved back to his desk, she got to her desk and began to look for flights. Klaus walked back towards her.

"Here, give it a second look." Klaus said.

"Yeah." Elena said. "Wait, this are the flights."

They decided one around seven pm.

"I'll send this." Klaus said initialing next to his name.

Elena saw him scan it and looked at Elijah, he had a smirk on his face.

"I should get everything in place." Elijah said.

"Okay." Elena said.

She saw him walk away with their son, she continued doing what she was doing. He came back an hour later.

"We're ready." Elijah said.

"I'll let your brother know." Elena said and then walked towards Klaus's office. "We're leaving already."

Klaus glared at her.

"What? It's your turn closing."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Bye, brother. See you later on today at your place."

"Goodbye, sister." Klaus said.

She knew he wasn't that angry with her.

"Let's go." Elena said as she got closer to Elijah.

Elena got her bag and the diaper bag, she said goodbye to Khloe.

"You're leaving?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes." Elena replied.

"I might guess you received Nik's glare for beating him to it." Caroline said.

Elena smiled, "yes."

Caroline shook her head.

"Goodbye, see you later."

They left, once home she started packing for the three of them while Elijah took care of their baby boy.

"I'm ready." Elena said.

They got ready to head to Klaus, they were already waiting for them. They left in one car, Elijah's. Mati had fallen asleep, Elena carried him. They got to the airport, passed through security and waited for their flight to be called.

"Should we call?" Elena asked.

Before an answer their flight was called, they got up and walked towards their exit. They were allowed to board the plane, she was ready to see her triplets.

"Sleep." Elijah said to Elena.

Elena handed Elijah Mati and then dozed off, when she woke up they were about to descend. They were going to wait two hours in London before their flight to Romania.

"He woke up?" Elena questioned.

"He did." Elijah replied.

"Oh."

Before they knew it they were landing in Romania, Elena had arranged something. They surprised almost all of their families.

"I told you she wouldn't last."

"I did too." Mikael said letting Ailis down and she went straight to Elijah.

"Not to pinpoint fingers, but it was Niklaus who started it." Elena replied.

"You tattletale." Niklaus said.

Elijah had a smirked on his face.

"We need a nap." Elena said.

"The rooms are ready."

"Thank you." Elena said.

"Give me Mati." Esther said.

Elena did, Ailis went back with her grandfather. Elijah and Elena walked to their room.

"We go after we take our nap."

"Yes." Elijah replied.

They got to bed, he kissed her before dozing off.

"We need to find out." Elena said kissing his cheek.

"Okay, okay. I'll get up." Elijah said.

They got up from bed and they headed to the kitchen.

"You're going somewhere?" Esther questioned.

"Yes." Elena said. "We'll be back later."

Elena and Elijah headed towards the Doctors, she was already waiting for them.

"Again, Elena?"

"Is it?"

"I say yes, but I'll get a sample of blood."

"Okay."

The Doctor got a sample of her blood.

"If you want to wait."

They looked at each other and nodded, they waited a little over thirty minutes.

"You're going to be parents again! Congratulations!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry, for the long wait, but I had problems with my old laptop and had to purchase a new one.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Thank you."

They headed out and home.

"So what did the Doctor tell you?" Esther asked.

"Another pregnancy." Elena replied.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Elena and Elijah said at the same time.

"It's time to start dinner."

"I'll help." Elena said. "How did you know?"

"The little guy asked for his father." Esther replied.

"Yeah, that was our suspicion too." Elena said.

They began to work on dinner and the rest where in charge of setting the table.

"We're going to have triplets." Katerina said.

"OH." Elena said. "You'll be fine."

Elijah left them alone so they could talk, his Mati was starting to call for him. Elijah got him. Dinner was called and they all headed towards the dining room.

"Are you ready Kol?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes."

They began to serve each other and having a lot of fun with family, he noticed Elena began to feel tired.

"We should retire." Elijah said. "She needs to sleep."

"I feel like I'll be sleeping for the rest of the pregnancy." Elena replied getting up.

"We'll put them to sleep." Mikael said pointing to the triplets.

"Thank you, Poppa." Elena said.

Elijah and Elena headed towards their room, she changed into her pajamas and then began to get ready for bed.

"Are you okay?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena replied. "I'm just tired."

"Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight." Elena said and kissed him.

The following morning, he woke up and she was still sleeping.

"My sleeping beauty, it's time."

"Hmmm." Elena said.

After a few more minutes, she opened her eyes.

"Come on, you have a bride to get ready and I have a groom."

"Yes." Elena replied.

Elijah got up and walked towards her side and then helped her get up. He hugged her and kissed her, they went separate ways.

"Let's get you ready." Elijah said.

Kol smiled. "I'm ready."

Elijah began to get his tie fixed, Niklaus and Finn got there few seconds later.

"There, you look dapper."

"Thank you, brothers."

"Time to get married." Niklaus said.

"Yeah." Kol said.

They headed out and straight to the church, they just needed to wait for the bride. The march started, the bride walked towards Kol.

"We are here together to celebrate the marriage of Kol and Davina."

The ceremony started.

"Do you Kol accept Davina Claire as your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Davina Claire accept Kol Mikaelson as you wedded husband?"

"I do."

"With the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Kol kissed Davina, everyone applauded. They walked out of the church and congratulated the couple.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Elena said.

"Thank you!" They both said.

"See you at the venue."

They headed to the venue, Elena got hold of two of her three triplets and Ailis was with her grandfather. Mati was with his father.

"Come on boys." Elena said.

Elijah opened the truck and the kids got into the car seats and Elena buckled them in, then they headed towards the venue and waited for the newlyweds.

"Do you think he'll adjust?"

"Yes." Elena said. "He's getting better with his Romanian. I've seen the change in him."

"I've noticed too." Elijah replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, of course." Elena said. "Make her happy."

"I will." Kol replied. "Now is time to party."

"Yes." Elena said. "I'm going to miss you, Kol."

"Me too, Sissy." Kol replied and gave her a hug.

They danced most of the night, he noticed that she began to get tired.

"You're ready?"

"Yeah." Elena said. "The kids?"

Elijah pointed towards the grandparents. "They still have a lot of battery."

Freya walked towards them.

"Are you thinking of leaving?"

"Yes, Elena is already getting tired." Elijah answered.

~*TVD*TO *~

"They're having the time of their life."

"I know." Elena said. "They love the grandparents."

"Yes." Freya said. "Go, I'll help the parents with the triplets."

"We'll take Mati."

Elena and Elijah said goodbye to the family and then headed home, the moment the car started moving she fell asleep. Her man woke her up when they had gotten home.

"Darling, we're here."

"Yeah." Elena said opening her eyes.

Elijah opened the door and got down, he was going to get Mati who had already fallen asleep. She opened the door and Elijah placed their baby boy in the crib and they headed to their room. They both got ready for bed. Elena got into bed, she was dozing off when she felt Elijah's face in her belly. She place her hand in his hair, she didn't know when she had finally fallen asleep.

"You didn't wake me up." Elena said as she opened her eyes.

"You need rest." Elijah said.

She smiled at him.

"You're pampering me too much."

"I love pampering you."

"I know."

"We make breakfast for the family?"

"Yes."

They changed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for the entire family. The newlyweds had left after the party.

"Do you think he can adapt?" Esther questioned.

"Yes." Elena replied.

"Can I help with something?"

"Setting up the table."

"Yes, I'll do it." Esther said. "Come on Mikael come and help me."

"I'm going, I'm going." Mikael said.

The triplets followed their grandparents, Mati woke up asking for his father.

"Go, I'll finish here." Elena said.

Elijah went to pick up their little boy, while Elena finished with breakfast.

"We'll help you." Tatia said to Elena.

They all carried the food to the table.

"Thank you for breakfast." Ioan said.

"You're welcomed."

They all sat down to have breakfast.

"What are you doing today?" Aleks questioned Elena.

"I was thinking of going to Mânăstirea."

"Beautiful place."

After breakfast Elena and Elijah got the kids ready and headed out, it wasn't far away to where they were going.

"It's really beautiful here."

"Yes one of my favorite places." She replied. "One of the first places we went out as a family and one of the lasts."

She showed him around the little picturesque town and her favorite places, then they headed out to another little town she had always wanted to stop.

"This town is everything I hoped to be." Elena said.

"I'm glad to hear that, darling." He said as they were waiting for their food.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Whatever you feel like doing." Elijah said.

They continued to walk around the town pushing the stroller.

"We need to set an appointment with the OB-GYN when we get home."

"Yes." Elijah said.

They took pictures as a family.

"We should get going." Elena said.

"Yes, you're beginning to get tired."

She just smiled, they got their kids into the car seats and buckled them in and then headed home.

"I'm not ready to leave."

"Me neither." Elijah replied.

Before they knew it, it was time to depart, to go back home to New York. It was difficult to say goodbye.

"You can do it, Katerina." Elena said.

"Thank you." Katerina said.

They headed towards the airport.

"Lena, are you crying?" Klaus asked.

"No you are if you keep asking." Elena replied.

Niklaus stopped asking questions. She glanced at Caroline and wanted to laugh, she spent most of the flight asleep.

"Mommy, home." Andre said.

"Yes." Elena said.

They had agreed that Mikael, Esther, and Freya were going to take the kids; Niklaus, Caroline, Elijah, Elena and Mati separately to Mikael and Esther's home. Elena got Mati out of the car seat and Elijah helped her get off the car.

"You." Mikael said pointing to Elena. "Go to sleep."

"I'm going, I'm going, just checking on my kids." Elena said.

"Night, Mama." Ailis said in her grandfather's arms.

Elena got closer to Ailis and kissed her the other were already asleep, she said goodnight to her family and headed inside to Elijah's room.

"I think we're having more than one, again." Elena said. "I feel as when I was pregnant with the triplets."

"We have been doing a good job." Elijah said.

"I know." Elena said.

He kissed her. "Sleep."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"That's what I've been doing." Elena said.

She closed her eyes, he woke her up the following morning.

"Good morning." Elijah said.

"Good morning."

He kissed her and then they got up, when they got to his parents kitchen their kids were already awake and having breakfast. Soon after Niklaus and Caroline joined them.

"We should get going." Elena said. "We still need to buy groceries."

"We're dropping them off." Mikael said.

"Okay."

They headed out and went straight to their house to drop off their suitcases and then go to the supermarket.

"Do we have everything?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena responded.

Elijah payed for their groceries. Once home they placed the things in their rightful place, the kids ready for bed.

"Have you thought of what to ask the chefs?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Elijah replied and showed her the questions. "I wrote them on the flight."

"Nice." Elena said giving him the paper back and getting into bed.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She said and then fell asleep.

He watched her sleep, he couldn't still believe she was his. Few minutes later, he went to sleep. The following morning they were woken up by their alarm.

"Morning, beautiful." Elijah said.

"Morning." Elena said.

He kissed her and then they got up. They heard Mati's crying through the monitor.

"I'll go you get ready." Elijah said.

"Okay."

Elijah went to pick up his little boy.

"Daddy." He said and extended his little hands towards him.

"Diaper."

Elijah changed his diaper then they went to the kitchen to prepare his bottle, but he didn't want it.

"Mama."

"Let's go with Mama, then." Elijah said walking away from the kitchen.

"He wants you." Elijah said handing her Mati. The rest of the kids woke up.

"You feed that one, I go with the rest."

She started breastfeeding Mati while he went to get the triplets.

"Daddy."

He got them off the cribs and they stood behind each other until he finished changing their diapers.

"Milk." Ailis said once he had finished.

"Let's go." Elijah said.

The triplets followed him to the kitchen and waited for their zippy cups with milk. They walked towards Elijah's and Elena's room.

"Mama." They said and got into bed with her.

"I'm almost finished." Elena said.

"I'll pack their bags." Elijah said.

"Okay." Elena replied.

He didn't take much preparing their bags and headed back to his room.

"Ready." Elena said.

Elijah got Mati from Elena and then they headed out to drop off the kids with his parents.

"Good morning." Elijah said handing Mati to his Mother and Ailis happily going with her grandfather and the other following her.

"We should get going." Elijah said.

They said goodbye to his parents and headed towards the office.

"You'll call them today?" Elena asked him.

"Yes." Elijah questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Elena replied as he parked the SUV.

"If you get tired let me know."

"I will." Elena replied.

Like always he helped her get down.

"My gentleman."

"Always." Elijah said and kissed her.

Once inside the building he headed towards his office and Elena to her desk.

"Good morning." Elijah said.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Christina can you get me the schedules of the chef's for this day?"

"Yes." Christina replied.

He got to his desk and began to work on a list. He heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." Elijah said.

Christina walked inside.

"Here's the list." Christina said. "Three have the day off today. Here's the schedule for them tomorrow."

"Thank you." Elijah said.

"Do you need something else?"

"Not for now." Elijah replied.

Christina walked away, he continued with the list and then made some phone calls. He had finally set up something and only waited for the other three to confirm. His phone started ringing.

"Hello Princessa." He said as he picked up the phone.

"I'm falling asleep." Elena said.

~*TVD*TO *~

"You want to go home?"

"Yes." She replied.

"I'm on my way."

She could barely stay awake, he called for Chloe.

"Her spot."

"Okay." Chloe said.

They headed out of the building towards the parking lot, she had fallen asleep the moment she got into the car, and he woke her up when they arrived at his parent's house. He carried her inside, she woke up few minutes later.

"I smelled the food." Elena said. "I'm sleepier now than when I was expecting the triplets. I've been thinking about not going back until they're out."

"That's what Niklaus said." Elijah said.

"Just make sure he doesn't mistreat Chloe." Elena said.

"He learned his lesson." Mikael said.

"Okay." Elena said and sat down to have lunch.

"Cookie." Ailis said.

"Not yet." Esther said. "Finish that."

She made a face, Elena wanted to laugh and her daughter started eating her food once again until she had finished. She extended her little hand for her cookie.

"No cookie."

"Cookie."

Mikael and Esther got them down their high chairs and they went to the box with the toys.

"He's just like you, Elijah." Esther said. "He'll come back asking for his fruit."

She finished her food and waited a little while before going back to sleep. Elena noticed her oldest dropping the toy and walked towards them.

"Apple." He said.

Esther gave him a slice of apple, her eyes began to close. She had noticed that she would sleep most of the midmorning. Before, falling asleep she had made an appointment with her OBGYN.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked Elena.

"Yes." Elena replied.

They had gotten there early before their appointment.

"Elena Mikaelson." The Technician said.

They both got up and followed the technician, they did a sonogram. She noticed the technician silence, they then passed her back to the lobby until being called by the Doctor. The Nurse took her blood pressure and weight and then passed her to her room. They waited for a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and then it slowly opened. The Doctor walked in.

"Good morning." Doctor Jennings said.

"Good morning."

"I have here two heartbeats."

"There's something wrong, right?" Elena questioned.

"Yes. One of the heartbeat is off."

"Is there something to do without interfering with the pregnancy?"

"No." Doctor Jennings said.

"I don't want to know." Elena said.

The Doctor asked her how she was doing. They got out of the Doctor's office.

"Elena." Elijah said as they were walking towards their car.

"I am scared." She replied.

"I am too." Elijah replied as he opened the door of the car for her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He walked to the driver's side.

"One day at a time." Elijah said.

She just nodded and that's what they did for the following months. It was now time for them to find out the sexes of the twins.

"So?" Rebekah asked through the video.

"We could only find out about one. It's a boy." Elena said.

"Are they okay?" Davina questioned.

"Yes." Elena said.

Months passed and she was now 38 weeks, they still knew the sex of one. They were going to Mikael's and Esther's house, the kids had wanted to stay the night with them.

"Do you have everything ready?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Elijah said. "You want to put that too?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

Elijah picked it up and walked towards the door. She massaged her belly as they started kicking.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked.

"I need to go to the restroom." Elena said and did a quick detour to the restroom. "Now we're ready."

Just as as they had gotten into the truck, her phone started ringing.

"It's your sister." Elena said. "Hello Rebekah."

"Someone is asking for Daddy."

"We're on our way." Elena said.

"Okay." Rebekah said.

They hung up. Elijah and Elena were getting close to the house when her phone started ringing again.

"Same sister." Elena said to Elijah. "Yes, Rebekah."

"You didn't forget to bring it, right?"

"No, sista."

"How far away are you?" Rebekah asked.

"Like two blocks. Is he crying?"

"Starting to."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." Rebekah said.

She was looking down to her belly as they were moving around and still talking to Rebekah on the phone. She didn't see the car coming their way swerving in the street.

* * *

**So?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I ain't leaving you hanging...like always I don't own TVD (just my own characters)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Elena?" Elijah asked.

He couldn't move, there was no movement from her. He was panicking.

"Elijah?" Mikael asked.

"I'm trapped." Elijah said. "Check on her. She's not moving."

"She's got a pulse." Mikael said. "The ambulance it's on its way."

He heard the sirens, but there was no movements from Elena. The paramedics tried to get him.

"No her first. She's 38 weeks pregnant. My wife first." Elijah said.

The paramedics got to her.

"I'll go with her, you go with him." He heard Freya say.

Once they had arrived at the hospital he refused medical attention until he knew Elena was okay.

"Family of Elena?"

"I'm her husband." Elijah said.

"It doesn't look good." The Doctor said.

"Save the children." Elijah said.

His voice broke, he couldn't think his life without her.

"We'll try our best to save her too."

He just nodded, walked in circles. Nik, Aleks, Kol and Davina arrived, they didn't say any words. He didn't even noticed the moment his Father had left until he noticed his mother.

"Go and let the Nurses check you out."

"Mum."

"No 'Mum' me. They're going to need you strong."

He made a face and listened to his Mother, he had no broken bones. He returned where his family was.

"News?"

"No." Aleks said.

He kept walking in circles and then sat down at the insistence of his Mother, Elijah noticed the Doctor and immediately shot up.

"It wasn't an easy task." The Doctor said. "There was no alternative but to remove the womb. We can't still figure out how the sacs didn't rapture. We could save the triplets and Mother."

"Triplets?" All of them asked.

"There were two in one sac."

"That is why the Doctor always said there was something wrong with the heartbeat."

"Their heartbeats were synchronized and one was hiding the other." The Doctor said. "One boy and two girls. They're at the Nursery."

"How's my wife?" Elijah questioned.

"She's still sleeping from the anesthesia. I'll take you to her."

He just nodded and followed the Doctor.

"Can I tell her the news?"

"Yes."

The Doctor left him alone with her, he waited till she woke up. He sat next to her bed and laid his head next to her.

"Lijah." She said groggily.

He got up and kissed her.

"I thought the worse." Elijah said.

"Our children? Elijah?"

"Remember what the Doctor told us about the heartbeat?" Elijah asked. "Well, the reason is because we were expecting triplets. One of them was hiding the other one."

"Are they okay?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Elijah said. "There's something else. The Doctor had to remove your womb. It was badly damaged. We need to look for another name."

She just nodded and he pressed the button for the nurse. He sent a quick text to his family as they were checking his lovely Elena. After a while they transferred Elena to a room and he texted the room number to the family. He knew they all wanted to see her. The door opened. Elena gave Elijah a look.

"I'm your big brother." Aleks said and moved closer to Elena and kissed her cheek. "I was worried for you. The kids are cute as the mother, I should get going and help out with the kids. PS the family knows."

She nodded. Few minutes later, the nurse knocked on the door and brought in the triplets. They asked the nurse the order of the birth and they placed their ribbons in their wrists.

"We will need a bigger car." Elena said.

"We will figure it out when you get out of the hospital."

"And a new car seat." Elena said.

"Don't worry about that." Esther said opening the door. "So what are their names?"

"They're names are Joakim Ilias, Kaysa Annalise and Raina Alexandra."

"They're beautiful names." Esther said and kissed her cheek. "You scared us."

"You can blame the drunk driver." Elijah said.

Esther gave him a look.

"I'll help you with the car selection." Nik said.

"We should get going." Esther said.

"We just got here." Kol said.

"She needs rest." Esther said.

Nik was the first one out. Elena gave Elijah a look.

"Get moving you two."

Freya and Kol did. They said goodbye to Elijah and Elena.

"I don't want them to give them formula." Elena said.

"I won't leave you alone."

"Call Mama and ask her to bring the one from the house tomorrow."

"What makes you think Mum is coming?"

"She'll come to make sure Papa doesn't stay longer than necessary."

"That is true." Elijah said and kissed her forehead. "You need to sleep."

~*TVD*TO *~

They kept the triplets with them throughout the night. While she didn't have the pump she breastfed them each one taking a turn.

"I love the little family we have formed." Elijah said.

"Me too." Elena added.

Few minutes later, he received a phone call from his parents. They were already outside with the kids. He went down to get the kids so they could meet the siblings..

"Sisters." Ailis said pointing to the cribs.

"And brother." Elijah said getting her closer.

"Congratulations, daughter."

"Thank you, Papa." Elena said.

"Here's what you asked for." Esther said.

"We have already bought the car seat." Mikael said.

"And other things." Esther said. "Don't give me that look, Lena. We should get down."

Papa made a face, his phone started ringing.

"It's Rebekah." Mikael said giving the phone to Esther.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Esther replied.

He didn't have a choice, but to answer the phone.

"We're going." Mikael said and then hung up. "Goodbye. You're staying home when you get out of the hospital."

She just nodded, there was no point in arguing with them.

"They're staying with you?" Esther said.

"Yes." Elena said.

"We'll come back for them later." Esther said.

"Thank you."

"Mama."

"What about Daddy?" Elijah asked.

"No."

"Mama can't carry you, Mati." Esther said.

He made a face.

"Let him sit next to me." Elena said.

Esther placed him next to Elena. "Be careful with her belly."

Esther and Mikael walked towards the door, few minutes later Rebekah, Caroline, Sage and Finn walked inside the room.

"There's no wonder why you felt you were having triplets." Caroline said.

"I know." Elena said.

"They are so cute." Rebekah said.

"Have you seen my cousin?" Elena questioned.

"He's at home with the kids." Rebekah said. "He's going to come later today."

Mati placed his head in his Mother's chest and closed his eyes.

"We've been having problems with him."

"After the accident?" Elena questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to go to sleep, not even naps."

"My poor baby." Elena said.

"We should now get going." Sage said.

Rebekah was about to protest.

"She needs rest." Sage said. "Come on triplets, we gotta go."

Rebekah slowly got Mati from Elena.

"I'll call tonight." Elena said.

Rebekah nodded.

The triplets followed their Uncle Finn and Aunt Sage out of the room without crying.

"Sleep." Elijah said to Elena.

She closed her eyes and woke up when they woke up, she breastfed them and taking turns with the triplets. After they had finished, the nurse walked in. She wanted for Elena to start moving and using the restroom.

"You need help, darling?" Elijah questioned.

"No." Elena said. "It just that it hurts."

"Princesa, they cut you opened." Elijah said.

"Yeah." Elena said.

She slowly began to move more, she got to bed and began to pump milk for one of the triplets before they woke up. There was a knock on the door and slowly opened.

"Hi." He said. "They told me the triplets were cute and I had to meet them in person."

"Come on in." Elena said.

He got closer to the cribs and then looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Elena said.

"I am happy you're okay." Miroslav said.

"I am too." Elena said.

"I should get going."

"Thank you for stopping by." Elena said.

"You're welcomed." Miroslav said and walked towards the door.

"I should pump milk." Elena said.

Elijah gave her the items she needed to pump milk, after she had pumped milked she slept for an hour before the triplets would wake up. She woke up when she heard them cry.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Elena questioned him.

"I don't want to talk about that." Elijah said.

"Elijah."

"I couldn't do nothing. I was trapped." Elijah said and closed his eyes. "I don't care what happens to him."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

They were going home after three days at the hospital.

"Mum, can you take care of her while Nik and I go out?"

"Yes of course." Esther said.

"Daddy." Ailis said and picked up her arms.

Elijah looked at Elena and she just shrugged her shoulders. Elijah picked up his daughter.

"I'm taking her with me."

"What about me, Tatis?" Mikael asked.

"NO, Daddy." She replied.

Mikael did a face.

"We should get going." Nik said.

"Have fun." Mikael said.

"Thank you." Nik said getting Ailis car seat.

"You're going to help me pick up a car?" Elijah asked Ailis as he bucked her up in the car.

"Yes."

"So you chose?" Nik asked.

"Yes." Elijah said as he sat in the passenger side.

Elijah told Niklaus where to head to.

"Nice choice." Niklaus said.

"Thank you, brother." Elijah said. "You've been quiet lately."

"I'm just waiting for some results."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

Elijah gave him a look.

"We might be expecting another child." Niklaus said.

"I guess you were not expecting it?"

"No."

"It doesn't mean it's going to happen to her." Elijah said.

"Thank you, Lijah."

"You're welcomed."

They got to the car lot and saw the cars they wanted.

"Which one?" Elijah asked Ailis.

"That one." Ailis said pointing towards the blue car.

The sales person helped them, she tried to get Ailis but she simply glared at her. Klaus helped Elijah get the car seat from his car to the new one as Ailis clutched to Elijah.

"Elena has a helper." Klaus said.

"I can see that." Elijah replied. "Thank you for your help, brother."

"You're welcomed." Niklaus said.

They headed each their own way, he went straight to his parents house.

"How did it go?" Elena questioned.

"Easier than what I expected." Elijah said. "Do you need something?"

She shook her head. "I am okay. They're about to wake up."

Just as she had said the triplets woke up.

"Don't." Mikael said. "We'll do the hard work."

"Okay." Elena said.

Between Elijah and Mikael they changed the triplets diapers and then they took them to Elena. Esther had warmed up the milk Elena had pumped out.

"There's something troubling you." Mikael said to Elena.

"I don't want to go back so soon." Elena said.

"Then don't." Esther said.

"He'll get exasperated." Elena said.

"True." Mikael said. "Leave him to me."

"He learned his lesson." Elijah said. "But I know he misses you."

"I miss going to work, but I want to stay longer with them."

"Don't worry we'll talk to him." Esther said.

"Thank you." Elena said.

They had finished feeding the triplets. "Sleep."

"All you have me do is sleep." Elena said.

"You need the rest." Esther said.

He kissed her forehead as she had fallen asleep and then he headed out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Esther questioned.

"Yes." Elijah said. "I still have her."

Mikael squished his shoulder.

"We're happy too." Mikael said.

"She asked me about him. I am angry." Elijah said.

"I know." Mikael said. "I've been keeping tabs. He's still in jail pending his visit to the judge."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mama." Mati said.

"She's sleeping." Elijah said.

"I hungry." Mati said.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Elijah said picking up his little man.

He walked to the kitchen and looked for something to give to his hungry child, he was about to sit him in the high chair but he didn't want to sit.

"I'll do it." Esther said and got the food from his hands.

Esther placed the food in the microwave and then gave it to Elijah to feed Mati.

"He resents the change with the new triplets." Esther said.

~*TVD*TO *~

She was awaken by the cries of the triplets, she was tired of being in bed.

"You're supposed to be resting." Mikael said as soon as he saw her.

"I don't want to be in bed." Elena said pouting.

Mikael took a deep breath.

"Then help me change the diaper." Mikael said.

"Yes, Papa."

She got her little girl and walked slowly to the living room.

"Are you sure she's not your daughter?" Mikael asked Esther.

"I am." Esther said. "But she's my daughter."

Elena wanted to smile, she had just gotten to the sofa when the door suddenly opened.

"You're up." Freya said.

"I rebelled." Elena said as she began to breastfeed. "Why are so happy?"

"He asked me and I said yes."

"Finally." Elena said.

"Yes." Freya replied.

"What made him ask you?"

"The accident." Freya said.

"So when is the wedding?"

"In six months." Freya said.

"He finally asked?" Elijah asked.

"Yes."

"You should call Rebekah and let her know." Elena said.

"She'll want to plan it."

"Set up boundaries." Elena replied. "There's something else."

"We talked and we want to marry in Romania."

"Nice." Elena said. "Where?"

"We want something small only family and close friends."

"What about home?" Elena asked. "What about a wedding on the beach?"

She noticed the sparkle in her eyes.

"Wedding on the beach it is." Elena said.

Freya called Rebekah and few minutes later she ended the call.

"She didn't take it well. She said I woke her up." Freya said shrugging her shoulders.

Mikael laughed at his daughters antics. "She's going to wake you up." Mikael said.

"I know." Freya said.

Elena slowly removed the baby as she had fallen asleep.

"You'll make a beautiful bride." Elena said giving the baby to Elijah.

"Thank you."

My baby girl is beautiful, Elena." Mikael said.

"Yes." Elena said.

Freya simply rolled her eyes. Elena texted Caroline and Sage to come home. Few minutes later they arrived.

"So what's so important?" Caroline asked.

Freya showed them her hand.

"Congratulations." They both said at the same time.

Finn and Niklaus entered the house with their children.

"Caroline and I just found out we're expecting another baby."

"Oh." Elena said. "Are you going to be able to go to the wedding? It's going to be in Romania."

"When?"

"In six months." Elena replied.

"Yes." Caroline said. "Roughly around the same time."

Elena hadn't failed to notice Elijah's face, she would ask him once they were alone.

"So we start planning the wedding?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Freya replied.

"Mama." Mati said.

Elena looked at Elijah. He picked him up and placed him with Elena. The other set of triplets followed Mikael and Esther around. Freya went for a note book and they started planning the wedding. Elena looked at venues and selected the perfect four.

"Remember the time change when you call them." Elena said.

Freya nodded. "I will do."

"Let me know if you have problems." Elena said.

"Will do." Freya said. "Do we need to book a hotel?"

"No, we have a house there."

"Big enough?"

"Yes big enough to hold our families and if not there's another house."

"Okay."

Mati had fallen asleep and the triplets wanted to fall asleep, he was getting sleepy too.

"You need to go to sleep." Mikael said.

She just nodded, Elijah got Mati from her and then helped her get up.

"Good night ladies." Elena said.

"Good night." They both said at the same time.

She walked towards Elijah's room, she was getting ready for bed when Elijah walked inside the room.

"You didn't seem surprised by the news." Elena said.

"I found out this morning when we went to buy the car. He's scared."

"Hmm. It doesn't mean is going to happen to them." Elena said.

"That's what I told him." Elijah said.

"He's going to get worse." Elena said.

"Yes, I know." Elijah said. "But you can handle him."


	24. Chapter 24

**Last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Time had passed so fast, they were now getting ready for a flight to Romania for a wedding.

"Can you check if I put it in the bag?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Elijah said and began to check. "It's in here."

"Thank you." Elena said. "I'm ready."

"Yeah."

They got their kids ready and headed out to his parents house. Just as they were parking the car Niklaus and Caroline were arriving there.

"Look at you. Looking beautiful." Elena said to Caroline.

"Thank you." Caroline said as Henry clung to her.

Ailis ran towards her grandfather.

"Are we ready?" Mikael said picking up Ailis.

"Yes." They all answered.

Between Finn, Elijah and Niklaus they got the suitcases into the rented vans and then the car seats.

"Everything is set." Niklaus said.

"Then let's get going." Mikael said.

They all got into the vans and headed towards the airport. They were all excited especially the bride, they had agreed that they would meet there.

"It's a beautiful place." Elijah said.

"It is." Elena said. "I have fond memories."

"Is the house big enough?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Elena replied. "If not there's the other house."

He just nodded and just as they were getting down the vans, her family arrived.

"Mama." Mati said.

Elena carried the little boy their families helped them get the babies out.

"Down." Mati said.

Elena got him down and he followed the older triplets, she got one of the triplets.

"You're busy." Katerina said.

"Same as you." Elena said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, kind of hard."

"I know something of that." Elena said.

They all got inside the house and started distributing rooms.

"So what now?" Rebekah asked.

"Let's go out." Elena said. "Then we can have dinner."

"Favorite place?"

"Yes." Elena answered.

They got ready to head out and to get to know the city. His parents had the older kids while they had the smaller ones.

"Elijah, I'm ready to go back to work." Elena said.

"I know you would say something like that." Elijah said. "I know there's two persons anxious for your return."

She smiled, he kissed her. They met with the rest of the family.

"Mama." Mati said and ran towards her.

"You're getting big." Elena said.

"No." Mati said and then went back to his grandmother.

"Dinner please." Caroline said.

"Yes." Elena said. "I know the place."

They headed there, they got the party room.

Elena ordered for them and they all ordered their drinks.

"Granny." Mati said as he rubbed his eye.

The waiter entered with their drinks. Elena turned around to see Mati and he had fallen asleep.

"Did he had something before?" Esther asked.

"Yes." Elena said.

"How have you been feeling?" Elijah asked Rebekah.

"Good. A lot of morning sickness." Rebekah said. "I just want it to end."

"Probably another girl." Elena said. "I hope its only for the first three months."

"I hope so."

The waiter came in with the food.

"This looks delicious." Caroline said and then looked at Rebekah's face. "Never mind."

Rebekah started eating slowly.

"So are you both ready?" Rebekah asked them.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"Well, we got everything ready." Elena said. "You know what we need?"

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"A ladies night out." Elena said.

"I get married tomorrow." Freya said.

"What about when we get home?" Elena asked. "It's still early."

They all nodded and finished with dinner and waited for Rebekah to finish eating, they started planning for their night.

"Can we stop at the store for something?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Aleks replied.

"So what are we buying?" Niklaus asked Caroline.

"Popcorn." Rebekah and Caroline answered at the same time.

"You're eating too much." Niklaus said to Caroline.

She simply glared at him. "Say it again and you're sleeping outside."

Niklaus opened and closed his mouth, Elena wanted to laugh. They got up and Aleks paid the account and then they headed home.

~*TVD*TO *~

They headed home after that stop at the store.

"You should sleep." Elijah said to Elena.

She was tired, she just nodded and closed her eyes.

"Darling, we're home." Elijah said and waited until she woke up. "I would carry you but you hate it."

She smiled. "Yes, my gentleman."

They both got down and got the smaller triplets out of the car. The rest of the kids had been with their family and they all had fallen asleep. She heard her Mati cry.

"We switch." Elena said to Esther.

They switched and Mati stopped crying, she kissed her little boy. They headed inside the house and all headed to their rooms to put the kids down.

"It was a good day today." Elena said.

"Yes, but Niklaus isn't."

"OH." Elena said. "I understand she's his first best friend and that would continue to be."

"True." Elijah said.

Elena headed down to the living room, they were going to watch a movie.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Making the popcorn."

Caroline walked towards them a little later, they started the movie. They weren't really paying attention to the movie as they were talking to each other.

"You make it seem easy." Katerina said.

"I'd wish." Elena said. "Mati still has to get adjusted to the new triplets."

"You always liked challenges." Tatia said.

"Yes." Elena replied. "We should go to sleep. The bride needs her beauty sleep."

"Yes." Freya said.

They all headed towards their own room.

"You had fun?" Elijah asked Elena as she entered the room.

"Yes." Elena replied.

They were woken up by Joakim, Kaysa and Raina, between Elijah and Elena fed them and changed their diapers.

"They'll go with me and get the bride ready." Elena said.

He kissed her. "See you later, princesa."

She headed towards the door and got the bride ready.

"I'm going to start with your hair." Elena said to Freya.

"I'll do makeup." Rebekah said. "Don't even think of opening that thing, Care."

"I'll wait for you to finish, sis."

Rebekah nodded and started working on the bride's makeup.

"Okay. I'm done. I'll go and put on my dress. Finish quickly, Care."

"Yes, your majesty." Caroline replied back.

Caroline waited until Rebekah was out of the room before opening the nail and started painting her nails.

"You're all set." Caroline said.

There was a knock on the door, Elena opened the door.

"She's ready."

"Thank you."

They all headed to the venue and waited for the judge and within minutes they were husband and wife.

"She'll always be your best friend." Elena said to Klaus.

"I know." Klaus said. "He might be your cousin, but he'll answer to me if something happens to her."

"He knows that." Elena said. "He really loves her, I never had seen him so taken by someone."

"So what he said?"

"He said it as his parents were telling him she was pretty and he tried to deny he liked her." Elena said.

"I know he's the second in command in mischievousness." Klaus said.

"Yes." Elena replied. "She looks so happy."

"Yes." Klaus said changing the topic.

They enjoyed the wedding, they said goodbye to the happy couple. She knew that they were talking about her.

"Mama, I sleepy." Andre said.

Elena picked up her little boy and kissed her little guy, the moment she picked him up he fell asleep.

"Someone had a good time." Rebekah said.

"Yeah."

They headed out of the venue into the rented vans, they buckled their kids and headed home. She had fallen asleep, he shook her when they got to the house. Joakim, Rayna and Kaysa woke up as well.

"We get the other ones." Esther said. "You take care of those three."

Elena nodded, they began to change their diapers and headed inside to begun to feed them. Elijah and Elena slowly placed them in the play pen and then got ready to go to bed. They were woken up at six in the morning by Joakim, Kaysa and Raina the following morning. He kissed her cheek.

"You're amazing." Elijah said.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but she simply smiled.

"You're biased." Elena said putting Joakim in the play pen.

"Probably, but I wouldn't want nobody else to be the Mother of my children."

"Good."

They went back to bed, he kissed her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple.

"I'm still here." Elena said.

He took a deep breath. "Good because I've been waiting for you."

She looked at him. "Me too."

He kissed her.

"I am so in love with you." Elena said as she played with his hair.

"Not more than me." Elijah said.

"Hmm." Elena said.

They were going to continue, but they were interrupted by a little voice.

"Mama." Mati said.

* * *

**Thank you to the ones who favorite/followed my story and to the ones who favorite/followed me.**


End file.
